Mi Corazón Hecho Para Ti
by Aoi Alexita
Summary: Bartolomeo siempre ha gustado y admirado a Luffy desde hace bastante tiempo. Y luego de tanto en anonimato, por fin ha decido empezar a acercársele. Sin embargo, no sabe cómo hacerlo debido a su mala fama, y en la escuela solo hay alguien capaz de ayudarle, no imaginando que con Cavendish no solo encontraría la ayuda para saber conquistar, sino algo mucho mejor. [AU; ChicoxChico]
1. 1 El Príncipe y El Caníbal I

**-Algo de OoC, ya saben, lo normal en los AU.**

 **-Los personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda, yo simplemente los tomo prestados para crear historias3.**

* * *

 _Uffff, tal parece que este es jueves de full actualización porque no me basta el nuevo fic que subí y la actualización de otro fic que tengo, y ya vengo con este otro :v._  
 _Hahaha, no es mi culpa, estar sin internet me hizo escribir como maniaca(?)._

 _En fin, estoy tan feliz de poder darles al fin la atención que quería a otras de mis OTP; el BartoCaven *A* 3._  
 _Los capítulos no serán muy largos, pero de igual forma espero disfruten esta historia uvu._

 _Disculpen si tengo algún error ortográfico o incoherencia narrativa._

* * *

 **|| El Príncipe y El Caníbal I ||**

 _Luffy-senpai se ve muy bien con ese sombrero de paja, me preguntó si olerá a él_ , pensó Bartolomeo, quién se encontraba detrás de un árbol a aproximadamente cinco metros de aquel monito pelinegro que estaba con su grupo de amigos, riéndose mientras comían, sentados en los jardines de la escuela.  
Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, Kuroashi Sanji, Katt Nami y Sogekin Usopp.  
Mismos chicos eran los ídolos de Bartolomeo, eran como sus senpai, aunque ellos fueran menor que él por un par de años (ellos dieciocho, mientras que el peliverde veinte). Claro, a cada uno los admiraba de diferente manera, todo desde que presenció el revuelo que estos chicos causaron en una pelea callejera cuando asaltaron a la pelinaranja Nami; Bartolomeo había quedado sorprendido por la capacidad de ellos, pero sobre todo, de Luffy, que era como el "líder" de ellos, aquel que para su menudo cuerpo, demostrara tanta capacidad. Era digno de admirar.  
Luego de ello, se había dedicado a averiguar todo, todo de Luffy, seguido de sus amigos y no tardó mucho para pensar en él como un simple ídolo.

Y hasta ahora, llevaba gustándole dos años el joven D.

Por supuesto, era consciente de que muy probable no tenía oportunidad con él, porque no era digno, ya que Luffy era un buen tipo, no se metía en tantos problemas ni jodía al mundo como Bartolomeo. Sin embargo, este quería intentarlo, quería intentar estar cerca de aquel chico, aún si eso significaba modificar un poco su personalidad. Porque Luffy se merecía mucho y más.

—Uf, ¿de nuevo estás espiando a Mugiwara? —el pelinegro era conocido por ese apodo, ya que gustaba de usar atípicos sombreros de paja.

La expresión de Bartolomeo cambió de colegiala enamorada, a una con el ceño fruncido.

-No Me interrumpas, Ganbia, beh.

—Huhu, perdón, perdón. Pero, observando aquí no avanzarás nada de lo que quieres —Ganbia, uno de sus mejores amigos, sonrió con la mirada aburrida.

—Cállate. Que vengas no me ayuda tampoco —Bartolomeo le miró mal, porque gracias a que su amigo llegó, perdió de vista a sus senpai.

—Uy, cálmate. Deberías agradecer que ahora tengas tiempo para pensar mejor sin distraerte tanto por Mugiwara.

—No me sirve de nada, por más que lo intente, no sirvo para estas cosas… ugh, del amor.

— ¿Y qué pasó con las amigas de Kid para practicar? —Ganbia le miró extrañado, pero tenía una ligera idea.

—Las asusté —Bartolomeo sonrió, sin rastro de arrepentimiento. Se notaba que disfrutó haberlo hecho.

Suspiro intercambiados.

—Ah… Parece que para ti es imposible.

— ¡No me rendiré por Luffy senpai, aún si tengo que hacer lo imposible! Yo tengo que conseguir acercarme.

—Ese tipo es tu perdición, Barto —Ganbia se cruzó de brazos y miró algún punto del jardín de la Universidad. Luego, sonrió con una idea—. Dijiste que sacrificarías todo con tal de lograr acercarte a Mugiwara, ¿no?

—Aún si voy al mismo infierno.

— ¿Aunque tengas que ver la cara del tipo que te desagrada?

Bartolomeo lo miró y no dudo en asentir.

—Entonces, tu última opción es él —Ganbia señaló hacía un montón de mujeres gritando, emocionadas por la presencia de alguien más ahí.

Al peliverde le resbaló una gotita de sudor. No hubiera pensado que a su amigo se le ocurriera precisamente él.  
Gruñó.

 _Todo sea porque poder acercarme más a Luffy-senpai, aunque sea un poco_ , y con ese pensamiento, se decidió. Pero tenía un mal presentimiento con en esto.

...

— ¡Kyaa, Cavendish-sama, por favor, míreme! —gritaban un montón de muchachitas, alrededor de un chico que parecía por completo un príncipe.

Con esos ojos azules como el cielo y el cabello rubio sedoso, Cavendish sonrió elegante y sensual.

—Yo siempre las observo, a cada una de ustedes, mis doncellas.

— ¡Kyaa, Cavendish-sama, kyaaa! —varios gritos estimulantes continuaron saliendo de, prácticamente, casi todas las mujeres de la Universidad; hasta se olvidaban que la siguiente clase estaba por dar inicio.

Aunque para el rubio no había problema, estaba satisfecho con toda la gente que lo estaba mirando y admirando. Era un como pavo real. Solo que más brillante.

—Siempre tan llenas de energías, chicas, pero será mejor que regresen a sus clases ya o perderán puntos que no creo que la belleza los recupere —dijo con ligereza el siguiente profesor de la clase.

—Yo sería capaz de convencer a los maestros, Akagami-sensei —apostó Cavendish con confianza.

—Mah, mah. Qué positivo —Shanks simplemente se rio. Pero luego se puso solemne—. Pero, en serio, jovencitas, fuera del salón que sus profesores ya deben de haber llegado.

—Mi belleza y perfección no se acabará, chicas. Saben que estoy libre para ustedes —Cavendish les guiñó un ojo, pavonéandose.

Las chicas volvieron a gritonear y luego de un par de minutos más, salieron del salón, mirando mal al profesor pelirrojo.

Shanks simplemente se despidió de ellas amigablemente, para después dar comienzo al segundo periodo del día en la escuela.  
Pero Cavendish no necesitaba prestar tanta atención a una clase para entenderla realmente, era un prodigio, además de guapísimo y una educada persona. Suspiró felizmente, mientras dirigía su mirada a la ventaba, para comparar su belleza con los portes naturales del jardín mentalmente.  
Sin embargo, su buen ánimo se oscureció un poco al ver a cierto chico con sombrero de paja. _Mugiwara,_ pensó con desprecio. No conocía por completo al pelinegro, pero como odiaba que alguien tan simple como él lograra tener atención de varios estudiantes; no le hacía competencia para nada, pues Cavendish lograba mucho más. Pero el hecho de que su hermana Boa Hancock también estuviera interesada en Luffy, hacía pareja las cosas, dada la popularidad de ella también. Y aunque el subconsciente del rubio supiera que el pelinegro no "le robaba" la atención intencionalmente, aún seguiría forzándose para ganar más y más popularidad.

Una vez terminaron las clases, Cavendish se encontró con su mejor amigo en la entrada del salón.

-Sin.

—Caven. No te ves tan sonriente, ¿qué tienes? —Farul conocía muy bien al rubio, por eso quizá se hacía una idea de lo que tenía, pero aun así preguntó por interés como el buen amigo que es.

— ¡De verdad que no entiendo qué demonios ven en alguien como Mugiwara! —Cavendish frunció los labios y empuñó una mano.

Farul suspiró con una sonrisa resignada y negó.

—Ya. ¿Viste el alboroto que armó hoy Boa por Luffy?

—Vi que estaba con él, pero mejor no quiero saber que hizo… —Cavendish no pareció contento. A veces en verdad la frustraba un poco ese gran amor de su hermana.

— ¡Cavendish! —la voz de Hancock resonó en el pasillo, causando que todos ahí suspiraran enamorados al verla.

Ambos siempre se reunían junto con Farul para regresar a casa.

La muchacha, de un cuerpo escultural, con una cabellera negra y larga como la noche, de unos sorprendentes ojos azules, iguales a los de su hermano, sonrió.

—Estás feliz, me alegro —saludó Cavendish con un deje de arrogancia; sería hermanos y aunque se quisiera y respetaran mucho, cierta chispa de competencia relucía de vez en cuando en ellos.

Qué bueno que ambos eran de género diferente.

—Ah, es que Luffy es… es… —Hancock se sonrojó al recordar a su amado.

Cavendish hizo un puchero ligero, decepcionado. No le gustaba que hablara tanto de Mugiwara en su presencia.

—Descendientes de la belleza, será mejor que salgamos de la escuela antes de que todos los estudiantes empiecen a cerrarles camino, como siempre —habló Farul con prudencia, echando un vistazo como los alumnos empezaban a acercarse a ellos.

Y es que, si Hancock y Cavendish eran los más populares y endemoniadamente hermosos de la Universidad, juntos eran vistos como una divina explosión que repartía brillo.  
La pelinegra miró indiferente a Farul, aparte de Luffy, el peligris era otro chico que aunque no le cayera muy bien, no lo odiaba y toleraba su compañía. Con Cavendish era diferente, pues era su hermano y gracias a su belleza andrógina, no lo contemplaba como un hombre "común" como todos.  
Así que, las dos estrellas brillantes caminaron, junto con Farul que no se inmutaba porque no se comparaba con la magnitud de belleza de sus amigos.

Mientras ellos salían, Bartolomeo no evitó ver la escena y sintió asco. Como los odiaba a todos, en serio, dejarse llevar solo por la maldita belleza de la gente para amarlos y alabarlos, esos dos no se comparaban en nada con Luffy. ¿En verdad le iba pedir ayuda a un tipo tan superficial y egocéntrico como Cavendish?  
Por más que detestara eso, tenía que intentarlo, aunque sea una mendiga vez. Solo porque ya no tenía más opciones, solo porque Kid ya le había mentado la madre muchas veces y se había cansado de presentarle algunas personas para ayudarle a practicar. A los ojos de sus amigos, Bartolomeo era un caso perdido, quizá el mismo lo pensaba también, pero aun así lo intentaría, ya que Luffy parecía odiar a los malos tipos y el peliverde se consideraba un mal tipo. Por lo menos, quería lograr ser capaz de saludarlo un poco, solo eso, aunque fuera lo único que lograra aunque estuviera enamorado de él, porque después de todo, no era digno de él.

...

Cavendish había recibido de regalo un montón de rosas, así como chocolates y eso que no era día de San Valentín, pero era como un regalo de todas y todos sus fans por haber logrado quedar en primer lugar a nivel instituto en los resultados de las pruebas de su curso. Del mismo modo, su hermana Hancock logró lo mismo en su propio curso y fue felicitada hasta por Luffy, causando casi que convulsionara de la emoción.  
Cada uno estaba rodeado de su montón de alumnos, que incluso iban de aquí para allá, intercambiándose lugares para admirar a ambos. No podían con tanta belleza, pero les encantaba. La única diferencia, podría ser que a Hancock la rodeaban más los hombres y a Cavendish las mujeres.

Sin embargo, luego de la presencia de cierto chico con pésima reputación en la escuela, al ambiente se vio afectado, añadida la mirada de odio que fue para las fans, que terminaron huyendo de ahí.

—Espero tengas un motivo por el cual hayas hecho esto, Bartolomeo —Cavedish le miró serio.

Vaya que lo conocía y por ese mismo motivo no le agradaba. No tanto por su reputación más sucia que el lodo, sino por el simple hecho de que este era otro fan de Mugiwara. No se llevaban bien, así que no se explicaba el motivo de tenerlo enfrente de él.

—Cabbage —Bartolomeo le llamó por el apoyo que su senpai le puso tiempo atrás y sonrió burlón, causando que al rubio le saltara una venita en la sien—. Beh, beh, que miedo.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Mi tiempo es muy valioso para perderlo con vándalos como tú —repuso Cavendish con irritación y arrogancia.

Ambos compartieron miradas. Miradas en las que se asesinaban, que pudieron ser de horas, aunque solo pasaron unos minutos.

—Quiero tu ayuda —dijo Bartolomeo por fin, con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos delanteros de pantalón. Su aura irradiaba fiereza, como si de una bestia fuera.

Cavendish lo miró atentamente. Sabía muy bien la reputación bromista cruel que era el peliverde y aunque eso le pegó en el ego, no podía darse el lujo de confiar en él.

— ¿Alguien como tu necesita la ayuda de alguien más? —enarcó una ceja. No lo dijo en mal plan, sino con verdadera incertidumbre.

—Tch, no te creas tanto, príncipe de mierda. No me pondré a llorar como tus fans si no quieres —replicó Bartolomeo con brusquedad, luego se hurgó la nariz.

El rubio frunció el ceño y lo miró mal. Como odiaba la falta de educación de las personas o mejor dicho, esos adjetivos calificativos tan vulgares con que lo describían para insultarlo.

—Pues no, no quiero ayudar a quién ni un favor sabe pedir —Cavendish le miró altivo.

Sin más, se dio la vuelta para irse, mientras que el peliverde gruñía a todo pulmón, maldiciéndolo.

—Qué poco tacto, yiahaha —tras oír la voz de Kid, el otro se volteó.

— ¿Qué mierda haces escuchando lo que no debes, beh? —Bartolomeo le hizo una seña obscena con el dedo.

El pelirrojo solo estalló en carcajadas estrepitosas.

—La única oportunidad que tenías era ese rubio cara de niña y la cagas así. Bien hecho —Kid sonrió prepotente.

—No es mi culpa que sea creído, sabes lo mucho que me irrita.

—Pensé que arriesgarías todo por Mugiwara —Kid se burló.

—Beh, sí, pero Cabbage no es la única opción —Bartolomeo se cruzó de brazos—. Ese maldito rubio me dejó de malas, iré a ver a Luffy-senpai.

—Ve, ve —Kid puso los ojos en blanco.

—No deberías burlarte, Eustass-ya, siendo que eres igual o peor que él.

-No Te metas en opinar, Trafalgar -bufó Kid.

—Dejo que me la metas cada noche, obvio tengo el derecho de opinar en tu vida —Law le miró como si le fuera a lanzar el libro que leía a la cabeza.

Kid no dijo nada. Cuando su novio lo veía así, era mejor no replicarle. O seguramente lo dejaría sin sexo un mes.

...

—Has estado muy pensativo, Caven, ¿qué te pasó ahora? —Farul se sentó en la misma mesa donde su amigo comía en el receso.

Hancock no comía con ellos, pues prefería estar con Luffy. Además, tenía amigas.

—No es nada realmente —Cavendish se metió el popote del envase de su te de rosas.

Farul decidió no preguntar otra vez, parecía que el rubio de verdad estaba en otro mundo.

El resto de las clases, pasaron desapercibidas para Cavendish, pues la verdad es que seguía pensando en el pequeño intercambio de palabras que tuvo esta mañana con Bartolomeo, ¿qué estaría tramando ese chico? No le sorprendería que el otro se le hubiera acercado así, de no ser porque ya sabía bien que él no le prestaba atención y era de los pocos inmunes que se ponían a revolotear a su alrededor. Simplemente no congeniaban.  
Sí, estaba considerando sus palabras. Pero para su propio beneficio; porque si después de todo llegaba a aceptar ayudarle, las ventajas que eso tenía, eran más que las desventajas.  
Bartolomeo era la pieza perfecta para conseguir lidiar con Mugiwara, para recuperar la atención que este llegaba a robarle de cierta forma, debido a que en la escuela era conocido el fanatismo por el peliverde hacia Luffy y que luego lo vieran junto con Cavendish, podría dar una idea equivocada, pero benéfica; la gente pensaría que su belleza logró hacer cambiar a alguien. Literalmente y de pasó, si conseguía controlar un poco peliverde, eso también alzaría más su buena reputación. No por nada era considerado como un príncipe.  
Eso lo motivaba a querer aceptar ayudarle, aunque del mismo modo tenía en cuenta el hecho de que bien podía ser una broma de mal gusto con algo macabro preparado. Pese a que Bartolomeo nunca le había hecho ninguna broma, simplemente lo ignoraba como los demás Mugiwara. Al principio eso le irritaba, pero después no le dio importancia, pues había más estudiantes.  
Ah, no podía evitar sentirse inquieto, porque su orgullo y el deseo de ser más popular le decían que lo intentara. Porque un prodigio como él, podía lograrlo.  
Gracias a que Cavendish tuvo la última hora libre, decidió salir a despejar su mente a la azotea del edificio donde tomaba sus clases, no porque quisiera estar libre de atención, pero le gustaba estar ahí solo de vez en cuando. Ya luego podía hacer algo desde un lugar tan alto para que los demás lo vieran y le prestarán esa atención de súper estrella.  
Sus planes se vieron afectados, cuando en el camino tuvo la desafortunada suerte de toparse con una vista algo… molesta. Una escena que le llenó de un enojo difícil de explicar. Ya que notó a Bartolomeo todo rojo a unos metros de donde estaba, viendo a lo lejos a Luffy.

Y en ese momento, la determinación llegó a su cabeza en menos de un segundo.

—Bartolomeo —Cavendish se cruzó de brazos y alzó un lado de sus caderas, en una pose bastante delicada, aunque realmente su cuerpo no lo era como tal.

Y al peliverde se le apagó el paraíso con esa voz tan llena de aire arrogante. Si salía con una estupidez, no dudaría y lo aplastaría, pero cuando se giró para verlo, la seguridad en la mirada ajena que brilló más que el sol, solo le hizo verlo fijamente, aunque con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera malhumorado.

—Acepto.

—… —Bartolomeo no supo que decir, porque no entendió y aunque tampoco malpensó la escena, supo que los demás alrededor sí, por los cuchicheos de los amantes del Boys Love que se escuchaban. Los corrió con una mirada.

Cavendish puso los ojos en blanco.

—Acepto ayudarte. Alguien tan bondadoso como yo, no puede dejar en desgracia a nadie —dramatizó, acicalándose un poco.

—Beh —Bartolomeo sonrió tan amplio, que sus dos enormes colmillos sobresalieron más.

No iba a preguntar por qué el cambio de opinión, porque se las estaba viendo negras para tener la ayuda y los consejos para poder acercarse a Luffy, así que si Cavendish ya había aceptado, no buscaría más. Extrañamente, eso le hizo feliz de un modo raro.

—Sé explícito con esto.

—Quiero que me ayudes a saber cómo… tener algunos buenos modales.

Los ojos de Cavendish se abrieron sorprendidos, ¿en serio una de "las bestias" estaba diciendo eso? Si era tan conocido que ese grupito de chicos no gustaba de aceptar la ayuda de los profesores por ser mejores personas, ¿por qué? Pero algo le decía que era mejor no preguntar el motivo ahora.  
Y sinceramente, esto sería como un reto para el rubio.

—Vaya —Cavendish sonrió y se llevó una mano a la cadera por inercia. Estaba brillando—. Entonces, te veo en la cafetería al finalizar clases. Como solo se quedaran los del consejo estudiantil, no interrumpirán. Empezaremos desde hoy.

—Egh, sí, pero si vas a pasar ese tiempo conmigo, trata de no deslumbrar así o te terminaré echando carbón —amenazó Bartolomeo, entrecerrando los ojos. Ese rubio dañaba su visión.

—Eso es imposible para alguien como yo —Cavendish ni se inmutó, hasta se acarició el cabello.

Por alguna razón, ahora Bartolomeo estaba empezando a arrepentirse.

 _Todo para lograr estar cerca de Luffy-senpai_.

* * *

 _Asdasdsdad, y pues así termina este primer capítulo uvu._  
 _¿Qué les pareció?, ¿verdad que esta pareja es hermosa? *^*_

 _De verdad agradecería que me dejaran su comentario3._

 _¡Nos vemos!_


	2. 2 El Príncipe y El Caníbal II

_¡Hola, hola, pequeños saltamontes! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien y sino, que este capítulo les haga estarlo(?)._

 _Bueno, este capítulo no es muy largo realmente, pero de igual forma espero lo disfruten.  
Y disculpen si tengo algún error ortográfico o incoherencia narrativa._

* * *

|| El Príncipe y el Caníbal II ||

Tres de la tarde con treinta y cinco minutos.

Media hora llevaba esperando, ahí sentado y no había luces de Bartolomeo por ningún lugar de la cafetería. Tampoco saldría a buscarlo, pero esto definitivamente se las cobraría, pues Cavendish odiaba la impuntualidad; sería el primer punto que tomaría con el peliverde, así que lo anotó en su libreta (la cual había comprado en la papelería de la escuela).  
Casi aplasta la punta del lápiz contra la mesa cuando vio como Bartolomeo iba llegando despreocupado, como si no supiera la hora que era y el compromiso que tenía. La verdad es que incluso se estaba olvidando, de no ser porque con un puñetazo, Kid terminó recordándoselo, pero reunirse con el rubio no era la gran cosa para él.

— ¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto?! ¡Desde hace media hora las clases terminaron! —bufó Cavendish.

—Beh, no seas escandaloso, Cabbage. Solo son minutos, no matan a nadie —Bartolomeo lo miró como si fuera lo más aburrido del mundo mientras se rascaba la oreja.

—Matan el tiempo en que te estaré ayudando y si el tiempo es poco, el perjudicado serías tú, Bartolomeo, ten en mente eso —Cavendish hizo un mohín y luego sacó un libro de su mochila. Al ver la expresión de duda del otro, añadió: —Necesito que leas esto en voz alta.

— ¿Por qué demonios debo hacerlo, beh?

—No me cuestiones ahora, lo sabrás cuando termines.

Bartolomeo era intimidante, no le temía a nada, pero como bien le había dicho Kid, debía intentar tratar al rubio o su única oportunidad se iría por la borda y Cavendish no volvería en bandeja de plata como hace rato.  
Así que a regañadientes, empezó la lectura.

Media hora después, Cavendish estaba suspirando. Esto sería más difícil de lo que pensó.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —Bartolomeo empezó a comer un hotdog que guardaba en su mochila.

—En verdad eres como dicen, ¿eh? Un maleducado —Cavendish no parecía decepcionado, al contrario, estaba sonriendo y acomodó su rostro sobre sus propias manos.

—Me vale pepino lo que la puta gente diga.

—Como sea. Pero tendrás que disminuir un poco tus raciones de cerveza y cigarros en el día, te estimulan demasiado esa violencia tuya, que puede estropear un poco las cosas.

Bartolomeo se le quedó mirando fijamente. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Porque si bien era un callejero jodido, cuando bebía o hacía algunas cosas, eran de noche y dudaba que alguien como el rubio se paseara por los barrios bajos.

—El ritmo de tu voz me lo dice, ¿acaso olvidas que estoy estudiando, Bartolomeo? —Cavendish acentuó su sonrisa.

Ah, era cierto, ese maldito rubio estaba en la carrera de música.

—Me parece estúpido que con solo mi voz sepas eso.

—Tengo mis trucos —repitió Cavendish, como si dijera "no soy solo una cara bonita". Tenía un oído bastante fino, además de que el libro que hizo leer al peliverde, fue algo escrito por él; oraciones que le permitían enfocarse en los tonos de voz.

El otro chico simplemente se metió el resto del hotdog en la boca y comió cual animal callejero.

— ¡No comas con tanto escándalo! —regañó Cavendish, pero el peliverde lo ignoró— Bien, por ahora, aquí termina esto. Intercambiemos números —ya tenía el móvil en su mano y lo sacudió ligeramente.

Bartolomeo sacó su celular y ambos se dictaron los números de cada uno.

Luego, como si de algo casual fuera, los dos chicos salieron caminando juntos, hasta que el peliverde se separó sin decir nada más.

—Espera, Bartolomeo —llamó Cavendish y el peliverde se detuvo, dándole la espalda—. ¿Por qué has decidido aprender a tener buenos modales?

—No te importa, Cabbage —Bartolomeo sabía bien la envidia que el rubio podía tener contra su senpai.

—Claro que sí. Un buen motivo has de tener, porque tú no eres de los que harían eso y no creo que sea porque la Universidad te empezó a gustar —insistió Cavendish; conseguiría saber el motivo.

—Porque quiero acercarme a alguien —dijo Bartolomeo con impaciencia y para no darle más chance al rubio a seguir preguntando, caminó a paso rápido.

...

En el resto de los siguientes días, Cavendish había hecho una lista innumerable en el orden que haría mejorar el carácter de Bartolomeo; esto parecía tanto una bendita terapia psicológica que incluso consideró pedirle ayudar a unos de sus mejores amigos, Law; pero no, sabía bien que él no era del tipo que se pondría a ayudarle por algo como esto. Además, no quería irritarse con los comentarios que él pudiera decirle.  
Y en todo caso, no es como si fuera a cambiar realmente la forma de ser del peliverde, solo le enseñaría buenos modales que aplicar algunas veces para no meterse en problemas al estar en la escuela, pues según investigó, estaba a poco para ser expulsado. Claro, también para saber acercarse a las personas. De alguna manera, el saber el motivo que Bartolomeo tenía, lo dejó inquieto, un poco.  
Frunció los labios. No era imbécil como para no pensar que esa persona con la cual el peliverde quería interactuar era Luffy y aunque eso no lo hacía precisamente feliz, la popularidad que obtendría al lograr que Bartolomeo mejorara, lo motivaba también.

Las dos semanas pasaron volando o así lo sintieron tanto Cavendish como Bartolomeo y aunque pareciera un gran tiempo, lo único que habían logrado mejorar era la forma de comer del chico, que aunque todavía seguía siendo tosco y descuidado con eso, ya no era escandaloso, algo era algo. No iba a convertir al peliverde en un príncipe, tampoco.  
Sin embargo, el mayor problema de todo esto, era como Bartolomeo perdía los estribos al ver a Luffy, convirtiéndose en otra persona, tanto que apenas podía hablar, que era peor.

Y claro que la escuela empezó a sorprenderse por ver de vez en vez juntos a ese par, que eran una combinación tan atípica. Pero para gracia de Farul, todos lo tomaron bien, diciendo cosas como "Cavendish-sama es tan genial y amable en asesorar a ese tipo", justo como el rubio quería, había dado una buena impresión. Incluso para los maestros, pues de igual forma consiguió que Bartolomeo no faltara tanto a clases y de alguna forma, los dos empezaron a coincidir en al momento de ir a la cafetería, terminando por pasar ese rato de "convivencia" juntos. Incluso Farul se le unía.

—No me gusta para nada ese chico —dijo Hancock con un gesto superior, mientras se cepillaba el cabello y veía a su hermano.

—Lo sé. Es uno de los seguidores de Mugiwara, es obvio que estés celosa —Cavendish estaba todo tranquilo, comiendo una rosa, que era una manía suya.

— ¡No es eso! Yo soy Boa Hancock, ese tipejo no me haría competencia nunca, jum —su expresión se tornó suprema.

—Mah —Cavendish solo sonrió.

—Ah, no me puedo permitir que estés con ese vándalo —insistió Hancock.

—No lo digas así, no es como si fuera tan cercano a mí como lo son Farul o Law —Cavendish frunció el ceño.

—Almuerzas con él y has ido a su casa varias veces —la ceja de Hancock se enarcó con perspicacia.

—He logrado que mejore un poco, académicamente.

—No te preocuparías por alguien que ni conoces así.

—Pero qué dices, he logrado que los demás estudiantes queden impresionados.

La pelinegra la miró y se cruzó de piernas. Los dos eran vanidosos y arrogantes, pese a que eran hijos de diferente papá, compartían muchas cosas.

—Tú no eres tan mezquino como para aprovecharte de las personas así —objetó, finalmente. Su intuición femenina le estaba alertando.

—… No lo soy —Cavendish sonrió—. Pero, no sabes lo mucho que me molesta que él piense mal de mí; aunque me haya pedido ayuda.

—Le das mucha importancia lo que piense alguien tan poca cosa como él —Hancock recargó su rostro en una mano.

—Es cosa de orgullo, nada más, Hancock —Cavendish sonrió dulcemente.

Y si su hermana no replicó, fue porque no quería terminar peleando con el rubio.

...

Era martes y como se volvió rutina, luego de haberle dado un ataque fanboy a Bartolomeo, se encontraba comiendo al lado de Cavendish y Farul, solo que este último parecía muy concentrado leyendo un libro de quién sabe qué. Qué bueno que el peliverde no se había dado cuenta que Luffy estaba a unas mesas lejos de ellos, con sus demás amigos comiendo, sino hasta se ahoga con la carne.

— ¿No te molesta que te vean comiendo conmigo? —preguntó Bartolomeo de la nada al rubio, con un brocheta de carne llena de salsa.

— ¿Debería? —Cavendish enarcó una ceja, mientras comía una ensalada de frutas con cremas.

—Eres el señor popular que llora sin atención, así que…

—Idiota, mejor come —Cavendish le metió de algo de fruta con su tenedor en la boca.

En ese momento, los ojos de todos ahí, se fijaron en ese detalle y tampoco pasó desapercibido para Bartolomeo, pero mejor hizo caso omiso.

—Kyaa, Cavendish-sama es tan amable —gritaron varias chicas cerca de ahí.

El aludido sonrió como todo una súper estrella, lanzando guiños y risas encantadoras.

—Le sacas provecho, ya veo porque dejas que me vean contigo, beh —masculló Bartolomeo, nada sorprendido. Tampoco es que le molestara aquello. Y como quien no quiere la cosa, le regresó el tenedor al rubio, con un pedazo de carne, metiéndoselo en la boca.

— ¡POR QUÉ HACES ESO! —exclamó Cavendish, luego de masticar ese pedazo.

—Tú hiciste lo mismo, Cabbage —Bartolomeo se empezó a reír, le gustaba ver la cara de enojo del rubio, era divertido molestarlo. Aunque luego lo irritara un poco.

— ¡Pero fue tu culpa! No me inculques tus malos modales —refunfuñó Cavendish.

—Ya, ya. Por tantos gritos, desperdiciaste comida —Bartolomeo ni lo pensó para extender la mano y quitarle un trocito de carne de la comisura del labio al rubio, para al final comérsela.

La cara de Cavendish y de todos lo que prestaban atención (que eran su mayoría, teniendo en cuenta la popularidad del rubio), era un poema, las chicas se sonrojaron y si el ojiazul no lo hizo, fue por mero orgullo. Él no se ruborizaba porque tímido no lo era, para nada.

— ¡…Vas a rasguñar mi cara con esas manos tan toscas!

Pero Bartolomeo no dijo nada, solo desvió la mirada, incómodo. Ese pedacito de carne supo diferente viniendo directamente de Cavendish. Y tontamente, se preguntó si así sabrían los labios de este.

—Delicado —le dijo toscamente al fin.

— ¡¿Ah?! ¡Tú eres una bestia!

Farul se empezó a reír discretamente al verlos pelear así, pero no fue el único.

—Shishishi, es como ver pelear a Zoro y Sanji.

—Cierra la boca, Luffy, nosotros no nos vemos así de idiotas —replicaron a la vez, tanto Zoro y Sanji.

—Tienen razón, lucen peor —añadió Usopp.

—Si el Marimo de mierda no se perdiera tanto, no tendría por qué regañarlo —gruñó Sanji.

— ¿Eh? ¡Yo no me pierdo, imbécil, cejas de caracol! —respondió Zoro.

Nami y Usopp suspiraron. Tenían un espejo ahí y ni así. La diferencia era que aquellos otros chicos no eran tan escandalosos, además de que tanto Sanji y Zoro, eran pareja.

* * *

 _Lalalalala~~~ ¿Y qué tal? xD Creo que esto fue más o menos como una introducción a los cambios que empezaran con ellos, que como pueden van a un ritmo normal o eso espero :v._  
 _¿Les gustan Boa y Caven como medios hermanos? Porque yo los amo xD!_

 _Bueno, como en el primer capítulo les dije, esta historia no será muy larga, pero me hace feliz que varios la estén siguiendo y me dejen sus opiniones respecto a esta misma e igualmente gracias a las personitas que leen desde las sombras(?)._

 _Vale, he tomado la decisión de actualizar cada viernes, así que nos veremos la próxima semana c:_  
 _Espero contar con sus opiniones._

 _¡Nos vemos!_


	3. 3 Ligera Oportunidad

_¡Hey, hola otra vez! ¿Qué tal? ¿Esperaban mucho la actualización?(?)_

 _Muy bien, sin más demora, disfruten el capítulo y disculpen si tengo algún error ortográfico o incoherencia narrativa._

* * *

 **|| Ligera Oportunidad ||**

Bartolomeo y Cavendish habían tenido una ligera discusión debido a que este último llevaría de "shopping" al otro, cosa que no le agradó, porque veía en la televisión a las mujeres tardar horas y horas en comprar una sola puta pieza de ropa. Algo le decía que con Cavendish sería lo mismo. Pero al final, terminó accediendo por el simple hecho de que sería por la fiesta de bienvenida para los de primer semestre en la Universidad y debía lucir elegante, sobre todo, porque Luffy estaría ahí. Sin embargo, si a Cavendish se le ocurría querer hacerlo usar un traje o alguna cosa ridícula, seguramente lo golpearía.

Así que ahora, Bartolomeo estaba sentado en la banca del parque central, esperando al rubio. Unas horas antes, Kid y Law lo había molestado con que sería su primera cita. No es que no hubiera estado con personas antes, pero normalmente, con las personas tanto mujeres u hombres con los que estaba era solo para tener sexo sin compromiso y ya. El romance nunca fue una opción, porque ni siquiera con Luffy se imaginaba así, pese a sus sentimientos.  
Y justo estaba por empezar a pensar en su senpai con emoción, pero la voz familiar de Cavendish lo interrumpió de todas las maneras posibles.

— ¡Bartolomeo! —saludó Cavendish desde la otra esquina, alzando una mano, era obvio que estaba llamando más la atención de la gente con ese modo de hablar tan fuerte.

Pero el peliverde no respondió. ¿Cómo encontrar las palabras si estaba de verdad observando a Cavendish?

 _Mierda, ¿él siempre fue así de atractivo?_ , pensó. Es decir, ya antes consideraba que el rubio era apuesto, pero no le daba importancia realmente y menos con esa actitud tan egocéntrica. Sin embargo, esta vez no podía desviar la atención de este.

Cavendish estaba vistiendo unos bermudas negros que parecían apretarle de la cadera, pero lucía bien en sus piernas, tenía una playera blanca sin mangas y una mascada azul oscuro enrollada en su cuello. Su cabello rubio iba acomodado en una trenza floja que descansaba en su hombro derecho, además un par de lentes negros colgaban de un bolsillo de la bermuda del rubio. Y calzaba un par de tenis converse.

Por la mente de Bartolomeo, no pensó que el rubio fuera a vestirse así de… bien. Pues según él, pensó lo vería con ropa de etiqueta y presuntuosa como la mayoría de ricachones de la ciudad.  
Así que, ahí estaba, devorando a Cavendish con la mirada sin pudor alguno.

 _Pum… pum… pum…_

—Bonito tatuaje, no sabía que tuvieras uno —comentó Cavendish con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Porque por supuesto que notó la forma en que el peliverde lo miró y le gustó. Le gustó de un modo diferente a como le gustaba que las demás personas lo vieran.

Bartolomeo iba vestido con una camiseta color vino, de tela bastante fina (por eso se notaba su tatuaje) y unos jeans negros, así como calzando un par de botas militares. Sencillo y peligroso.

— ¿A alguien cómo tú le gustan los tatuajes? —preguntó Bartolomeo para ignorar la aceleración tan repentina en su cuerpo.

—Me gustan, aunque no los necesito en mi cuerpo —la sonrisa de Cavendish no se desvanecía—. En fin, vamos antes de que la tienda se llene de gente.

—De una vez te advierto que no tengo tanto dinero para gastar, Cabbage —Bartolomeo le sujetó del brazo con fuerza, como advertencia.

 _Su piel parece de seda, mierda_. _Jodido príncipe._

—Ya sé. No necesitas la violencia para recordármelo —Cavendish le sujetó con suavidad de la muñeca para que le soltara.

 _Es cálido, bastante._

Aunque ambos no compartieron el contacto por más que unos segundos, siguieron caminando alrededor de quince minutos, platicando sobre la ropa.

Tiempo atrás, a Bartolomeo esto le hubiera parecido totalmente aburrido y hubiera abandonado la idea, pero por alguna razón, se encontraba entretenido.

—Primero, veré si la ropa "formal" te queda bien —explicó Cavendish, con las señoritas de la tienda suspirando por su belleza, mientras buscaba las prendas.

—No usaré ninguna puñetera camisa o esas cosas, beh —Bartolomeo se incomodó.

—No te obligaré a usarlas, solo necesito comprobar que de verdad no te queda usar ese tipo de ropa.

El peliverde puso los ojos en blanco y aunque replicó, al final terminó dentro del vestidor para probarse las camisas que el rubio le dio. Ya se vengaría de una forma u otra por esto, tal vez le podría mucho picante a su comida o quizá… Pero la verdad, era que no podía imaginarse haciéndole una broma cruel al ojiazul. No podía.

— ¿Por qué tardas tanto? —Cavendish sonó molesto.

Acto seguido, Bartolomeo salió con una camisa sin abrochar. El rubio pareció entender la indirecta y suspiró.

—Odio las camisas.

—Te ayudo, a ver.

Cavendish empujó de regreso al peliverde al vestidor con más camisas en su hombro e incluso algunas corbatas.

— ¿Por qué te molestas tanto en mi forma de vestir, joder? No es la gran cosa —refunfuñó Bartolomeo, mientras veía como el otro le abotonaba la camisa con agilidad.

—No me molesta tu forma de vestir, Bartolomeo, sé cómo es tu estilo —Cavendish habló con sinceridad, luego alzó su mirada para ver al ajeno una vez terminó con los botones—. Pero tú me pediste ayuda, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, pero esto es demasiado —Bartolomeo resopló al sentir como el rubio le pasaba la corbata por la nuca y cuello de la camisa.

—Me pediste ayuda y cuando hago algo, lo hago bien.

—Te esfuerzas demasiado.

—No lo hago, no es como si estuviera haciendo un sacrificio contigo. Al contrario —Cavendish le sonrió con inocencia, sin rastro de arrogancia, porque estaba siendo sincero y porque incluso llegaba a considerar al peliverde como un amigo en estas tres semanas de convivencia.

—Beh, si es así… —Bartolomeo sonrió de oreja a oreja. Como que ya no le incomodaba estarse probando esa ropa.

En ese momento, la comodidad entre los dos se hizo más grande. El peliverde sentía las suaves manos del rubio anudar la corbata. La sonrisa de este último seguía ahí, alzó la mirada para decirle algo más, pero solo se quedaron mirando.

—La camisa me aprieta, Cabbage —Bartolomeo se removió incómodo.

—No te muevas así, me vas a golpear con el vestidor siendo tan pequeño —regañó Cavendish.

—Puta mierda con esta ropa…

—Cálmate, ya comprobé que no te queda nada bien algo tan formal. ¡Así que deja de moverte!

Los suaves dedos desabrocharon con rapidez la camisa ajena, luego de haberle quitado la corbata. Y Bartolomeo se quedó quieto, concentrándose en esos suaves dedos, tanto así, que ni se movió para liberarse de la camisa, así que Cavendish, deslizó sus manos en la piel de los pectorales a los hombros ajenos para sacarle la camisa con inocencia y seriedad, pero estaría mintiendo si pensara que no le gustó la sensación que le causó eso.

—Ya está… —su voz salió como un susurró musical.

Aún con la camisa ya en el suelo, las manos de Cavendish seguían en los hombros del peliverde. Del mismo modo, Bartolomeo no le quitaba la mirada de encima, porque ser desvestido por esas manos afeminadas fue tan… tan…

La adrenalina en el cuerpo de ambos creció, no de forma sexual, sino con aire diferente. Pero no impidió que una de las manos del peliverde cazara la cadera de Cavendish, lo que causó que ambos empezaran a acercarse más. Estaban como hipnotizados, los ojos de ambos tenían un efecto en cada uno, esa forma de mirar estaba calando su mente.

Como si no estuvieran conscientes, el rostro de cada uno, empezó a acercarse más y más, tanto que sus alientos rozaron. Tanto que una burbuja estaba creciendo, apartándolos del mundo real.

Tanto que seguramente pronto, los labios de uno de ellos atraparían los del otro.

— ¿Qué les pareció la ropa? —preguntó alegremente una empleada del local, haciendo sobresaltar a los dos muchachos en el vestidor con tanta fuerza, que se golpearon al separarse.

El que salió primero fue Cavendish, prácticamente corriendo de ahí.

—Eh, bien, pero preferimos ver otro tipo, señorita.

Bartolomeo salió como si nada del vestidor luego de eso.

—No quiero más malditas camisas —y le lanzó la camisa que tenía puesta antes a la cara del rubio.

Era como si el momento de hace unos segundos, no existiera para los dos ahora. Porque fue como si su cerebro se hubiera desconectado por completo y siguieran su instinto, pero era obvio que lo dejarían pasar.

— ¡¿QUÉ MODALES SON ESOS, IDIOTA?! —Cavendish le fulminó con la mirada— Deja de quejarte y espera.

Bartolomeo gruñó y le miró mal también.

Al final, el rubio eligió para el otro chico una chaqueta de cuero negro cubierto ligeramente con círculos metálicos tanto en las mangas, como la parte superior de la espalda, un jean azul oscuro que tenía cadenas delgadas colgando en los lados, con cierres justo a la mitad. Y finalmente, una camiseta blanca que tenía escrito "GO TO HELL" enfrente con letras rojas.

—No está mal, Cabbage —sinceramente, Bartolomeo no pensó que el señor elegancia pudiera considerar bueno un atuendo así.

—Lo elegante no tiene que ser formal, al menos, contigo demuestro eso —Cavendish se pavoneó por su buen gusto.

Aunque Bartolomeo empezó a maldecir tras haber pagado.

* * *

Cuando por fin el peliverde llegó a su casa, pateó las latas de cerveza del suelo, que seguramente su amigo Kid dejó ahí. Compartían departamento, a decir verdad y eran raras las veces que encontraba sus restos de cerveza del pelirrojo, lo que quería decir que seguramente Trafalgar estaría aquí; agradecía que las paredes fueran un poco gruesas como para mitigar algún sonido sexual y no es que le molestara realmente si ellos follaban en la habitación de al lado, pero seguramente le entrarían deseos de ir a saciar sus ganas con alguien y tenía pereza de salir otra vez, siendo que esta tarde-noche fue tan cansada con eso de ir a comprarse ropa teniendo a Cavendish de compañía.

—No esperaba verte tan pronto aquí, Barto —saludó Kid como quién no quiere la cosa, saliendo de la habitación para servirse agua.

—Pueden seguir follando, no hay problema. Beh —Bartolomeo se picó la nariz.

—Ustedes son como un par de perros, Eustass-ya, Bartolomeo-ya —Law salió con una mirada asesina y un lápiz de punta peligrosa.

—Uh, Trafalgar —Bartolomeo ni se inmutó, solo sonrió sacando la lengua.

—Él le hace honor a uno —respondió Kid.

—Tú no te quedas atrás —Law pasó a beber del agua que su novio sirvió—. Eustass-ya, como tienes tiempo de sobra para hablar marranadas con tu amigo, he de suponer has estudiado los suficiente, así que…

—Oh, vamos, Law, solo estaba saludándolo. Además, pensé tardaría más siendo que estaba con el princesito de la escuela —Kid se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con sorna.

— ¿Te acuestas con Cavendish-ya? —la voz de Law salió inesperadamente amenazante.

Eso hizo molestar a Bartolomeo, ¿esos se conocían?

—Ah, sí, Law y el principito son amigos desde infancia; eran vecinos. Es como el hermano mayor así que ten cuidado —Kid se empezó a carcajear.

El peliverde los miró cual bestia y luego sonrió, burlón sinvergüenza.

—No es mi tipo, behehe.

Pero Law lo quedó viendo fijamente, una de las cosas buenas de él, era lo observador que podía ser.

* * *

A veces, la emoción de pensar en Luffy le quitaba a Barto las horas de sueño, solo que esta vez era diferente.

 _Putas paredes, deberían ser más gruesas_.

Y como no, con el rechinar de la cama de la habitación de Kid, además de los gruñidos y jadeos que emitían sin preocupación alguna.  
Ciertamente, a él le valía escuchar sus cosas, pero estando sin haber tenido sexo con nadie en este mes gracias a que se sobre esforzó con eso de aprender a ser buen chico dejando de excederse en la bebida o cigarro para poder ir a la escuela sin saltearse para haraganear por ahí.

Intentó dormir cerrando los ojos con fuerza, por tanto tiempo. Pero los sonidos sexuales le taladraban la cabeza, comenzando a sentir un cosquilleo en su entrepierna y sin pudor alguno, decidió masturbarse. Claro que, mientras buscaba imágenes eróticas (donde extrañamente, no podía imaginarse intimando con Luffy), la imagen de Cavendish hizo presencia en su mente; cuando estuvo a punto de besarlo, de sentir su aliento a rosas y esa suave piel de porcelana que seguramente le encantaría morder, maldición. Y esos labios que se veían tan deliciosos que adornarían perfectamente su…

— ¡AGH, NO ME LA JALARÉ PENSANDO EN CAVENDISH!

Para su desgracia, su erección estaba más que dura y eso que no llegó a imaginarse al rubio desnudo o empotrado en la cama.

 _NO, NO. A MI ME GUSTA LUFFY-SENPAI, NO PUEDO ESTAR PENSANDO EN EL DESGRACIADO DE CABBAGE, COÑO._

Y con eso en mente, Bartolomeo mejor se metió a bañar con agua fría para calmarse.

— ¿Escuchaste eso, Law? —preguntó Kid con una sonrisa, mientras el ojigris se acomodaba en la cama a su lado, perlando sudor luego de terminar su segunda sesión de sexo de la noche.

—Tu amigo es muy discreto —respondió Law con frialdad.

—Yiahahaha, ya sabía yo que Barto iba a terminar así. Cavendish no está nada mal, la verdad, aunque su ego la cague.

—Eso pasa cuando juzgan mal a Cavendish-ya —Law sonrió como un sabelotodo.

— ¿Me vas a decir que no es un cabrón arrogante que solo le interesa la fama? —Kid enarcó una ceja, pero jadeó de dolor cuando el ojigris le apretó los testículos. Suerte que no tenía las uñas largas— Vale, ya entendí, pero no me dejes sin combustible.

—Aún con los testículos muertos, tu pene seguirá sirviendo, Eustass-ya —dijo Law con calma y luego sonrió provocador y con cierto sadismo.

Por ahora, Kid no se quejaría. Ya se las pagaría en la cama mañana, lo haría llorar de placer.

* * *

 _¡Chaz! ¿Y qué les pareció? ¡Aahahaha!, no me maten por cortar el casi beso, pero, alsdkjalksa, no apresuraré las cosas con los chicos para que de igual forma ustedes lo disfruten lentamente para luego tener la culminación más fuerte xD._

 _Como ven, a Barto ya le empezó a hacer efecto Cavendish(?), adsasddas, en el próximo veremos cómo empezará a hacer efecto Bartolomeo en Caven uvu._

 _Espero contar con sus comentarios, de verdad; porque saber la opinión del lector es súper importantísima para mí como fanficker y me motiva para seguir trayéndoles mejores capítulos._

 _¡Nos vemos el próximo viernes!_


	4. 4 De Estrella a Sol

_¡Aquí estoy yo otra vez, hijos del rebaño del señor! x3_

 _¡De verdad que muchas gracias por sus comentarios, follows y favs, en serio! ;w; No saben lo feliz que me hace saber que esta historia le está gustando, alsdkjaldahjkl._

 _Muchos me dijeron que en el capítulo anterior, odiaron a la empleada, haha, no se preocupen, luego les compenso eso :v._

 _Vale, sin más, les dejo el capítulo. Y disculpen si tengo algún error ortográfico e incoherencia narrativa._

* * *

 **|| De Estrella a Sol ||**

Pues ahí estaba, era miércoles y Bartolomeo odiaba más al mundo. Parecía una solitaria sombra o un perrito sin dueño, cosa que cambiaba cuando veía a su amado Luffy-senpai, pero el problema era que sentía no era lo mismo, sentía algo diferente.  
Lo quisiera aceptar o no, que Cavendish no hubiera aparecido dos días a la escuela lo ponía… tenso. Ya no tenía a quién molestar, claro que seguía con sus bromas crueles, pero no eran tan seguidas con eso de los buenos modales y Ganbia no era bueno para distraerlo, no buscaba a Kid, porque luego, luego empezaba a joderlo.

Había espiado a Luffy durante una hora, todo emocionado, pensando en este, pero luego se acostó bajo la sombra de un árbol, con los brazos cruzados tras de su cabeza. Estaba bastante tranquilo, pero esa tranquilidad no le gustaba porque su mente empezaba a pensar y pensar cosas, demasiadas cosas que incluían al maldito rubio con aliento de rosas. ¿Por qué lo pensaba más de lo que debería?, ¿por qué justamente ahora? Es decir, cuando lo vio por primera vez en la Universidad, sí pensó que era alguien sumamente apuesto e inalcanzable, pero Bartolomeo jamás le daba importancia a la belleza exterior, no le interesaban esas cosas. En ese tiempo, Cavendish le era indiferente y solo a veces le veía, pocas en las que se dio cuenta de lo arrogante y egocéntrico que era. Eso le bastó para sentir desagrado por él.

Sin embargo, ahora ya no veía al rubio con ojos de desagrado. Quisiera o no aceptarlo, en estas semanas que estaba pasando con él, le sirvió para darse cuenta que el rubio no lo trataba como el concepto de mierda andante en que lo tenían todos los estudiantes que no eran sus amigos. Al contrario, lo trataba con camaradería, sin importar lo diferentes que eran y de eso se dio cuenta inconscientemente hace tiempo, la cosa era que con tanto tiempo libre hoy, ahora sí ya estaba pensando de verdad las cosas.  
Pero eso no significaba que le dejara de gustar Luffy, su adorado senpai.

 _¡La puta suerte! No entiendo qué demonios le está pasando a mi cabeza_ , pensó con un gruñido, pasándose una mano por el rostro, moviendo ligeramente su piercing dorado.

Bartolomeo sabía bien que Cavendish no tenía comparación a su senpai, para nada. Aun así, de su mente no podía sacar a los dos, porque cuando pensaba en Luffy, siempre había alguna cosa que le terminaba recordando al rubio y entonces, esos hermosos ojos de cielo lo volvían loco.  
Y nunca en su jodida vida se había sentido así. Lo que Cavendish estaba empezando a significar en su vida era algo completamente diferente a lo que Luffy significaba en la suya, pero no sabía cómo definirlo, siendo que a quién quería era al pelinegro.  
Además, antes, ni siquiera había llegado a sentir algo como un gusto amoroso o fanático, hasta Luffy. Era un inexperto en ese tipo de cosas, he ahí el mayor problema.

—Bartolomeo, al fin te veo.

El mencionado chico abrió sus ojos y le miró serio, no estaba de buen humor.

— ¿Qué quieres, Farul? —no era muy cercano al chico, pero lo conocía gracias al rubio.

—Bueno, como estos dos días parecías esperar a Caven y como no está...

—Yo no tendría por qué esperarlo a él —gruñó Bartolomeo, desviando la mirada, incómodo, no estaba haciendo eso los días que se sentó en la cafetería, mirando por todos lados a ver si aparecía el rubio… ¿o sí?

Farul sonrió.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices —prefirió no insistir en el tema, ya que bueno, no quería problemas con el peliverde pareciendo así de estresado—. En todo caso, yo solo venía a avisarte que Caven no ha venido a la escuela porque esta lastimado.

— ¿Cómo dices? —a Bartolomeo le cambió el semblante. ¿Cuándo se lastimó? ¿Habrá sido el sábado que vieron o el domingo?

—Sí, verás… —Farul frunció el ceño— El domingo salimos a ver una película y…

—Eso no me interesa, deja los rodeos. ¿Qué le pasó a Cavendish? —esa fue la primera vez que Bartolomeo llamaba por su nombre al rubio, al menos tan abiertamente y no pasó desapercibido para el peligris.

—Terminó agarrándose a golpes con una padilla que molestaban a una chica.

— ¡¿AH?! —Bartolomeo explotó con eso. Por su mente se vio yendo a matar a aquellos malditos que lo habían lastimado— ¡¿Dónde está ahora?! —hasta se incorporó con prisa.

—En su casa, descansando. La pelea lo dejó cansado, pero está bien y… —intentó explicar Farul al ver al otro bastante cabreado, razón que no pensó tendría, pero el ajeno lo estaba ignorando.

—Dame su dirección —la mirada de Bartolomeo fue tan amenazante y seria, que el otro chico se quedó inmutado, para luego obedecerle.

* * *

Serías las once cuando Cavendish se despertó de su magnífico sueño, pero su día se ensombreció otra vez cuando se vio al espejo su ojo algo morado, así como la raspadura de su mejilla. No iba a dudar y la próxima vez que viera a esos tipos les partiría la cara por arruinar así su físico tan hermoso y perfecto. Aun así, no se arrepentía de haber defendido a aquella muchacha de cabellos rosados, porque como odiaba las injusticias.  
Fuera de eso, su cuerpo estaba bien. Pese a que pareciera de porcelana por su belleza extrema, delicado e inútil no era, Cavendish sabía defenderse bien, solo que al ser tantos aquellos tipos, no defendió del todo su rostro, además estaba impidiendo que siguieran a Farul que llevaba fuera de ahí a Rebecca, la chica que salvó. Tenía algunos ligeros moretones en su abdomen, pero solo eso, aunque para él lo imperdonable era las lastimadas de su cara. ¡No podía permitir que el mundo lo viera así de dañado! Su imagen era primero, aún si faltaba todo un mes por esto, no dejaría que nadie viera su rostro así, NADIE.

Por eso, cuando abrió la puerta, pensando que su hermana Hancock había llegado temprano de la escuela, casi grita al ver a Bartolomeo ahí, pues él también estaba incluido en las personas que no quería que lo vieran así, ¡sobre todo él!

La primera reacción de Cavendish fue cerrarle la puerta en la cara al peliverde, pero este se lo impidió con el pie.

— ¡¿Q-q-qué estás haciendo aquí, Bartolomeo?! —por Dios, es que jamás esperó verlo frente a su casa.

—Vaya manera de recibir —Bartolomeo empujó la puerta y como todo un maleducado, entró a la casa, cerrándola y viendo al rubio taparse la cara con dramatismo—.Deja de hacer eso, Cabbage —impacientado por ese actuar, le sujetó de las muñecas con fuerza, pero aun así no conseguía poder verle la cara como quería—. Tu amigo me dijo que te lastimaron en una pelea, aunque no pareces tan mal, beh —su mirada trazó de pies a cabeza al otro.

— ¡Claro que no, no soy ningún débil!—gritoneó Cavendish, todavía tapándose la cara.

— ¿Entonces por qué mierda no has ido a la escuela? —preguntó Bartolomeo con el mismo tono, ahora jalándole de las muñecas con más fuerza.

— ¡Por qué no puedo dejar que me vean así!

— ¡¿Así cómo?! ¡No tienes nada!

— ¡Por esto!

Cavendish se destapó al fin la cara, señalándose el arañazo en su mejilla y el ojo ligeramente morado. Pero se dio cuenta que tenía demasiado cerca la cara del peliverde.  
Solo que en ese momento, las risas de Bartolomeo llenaron el pasillo de su casa, haciendo que el rubio frunciera el ceño con algunas venitas de ira saltando en su sien.

— ¡Pero, behahahaha, eso no es nada! —a Bartolomeo incluso le estaban saliendo lagrimones de tanto reírse. Debió esperarse algo como esto del rubio, siendo como era de vanidoso y la verdad es que no le sorprendió; de repente su humor estaba mejor que nunca— Anda que eres un exagerado, Cabbage —le miró burlándose con ganas.

—Tú no lo entiendes, idiota, tú estás acostumbrado a lucir todo bestia, por eso —gruñó Cavendish, cruzándose de brazos.

—Oh, pero, si solo es un raspón y ya —Bartolomeo sonrió orgulloso por ser llamado bestia, porque lo era y la manera en que lo decía el ojiazul le gustaba.

—Tengo el ojo morado —Cavendish hizo un puchero infantil.

Entre risas, el peliverde extendió la diestra para apartarle el cabello ligeramente y ver mejor su ojo morado, pensó que el rubio rechazaría el contacto, pero como no, continuó con una sensación cómoda. Mas tampoco lo tocó, reconocía que era brusco con sus manos y no quería lastimarlo.

— ¿Eso qué? De todos modos, sigues viéndote lindo, Cavendish —esas palabras salieron por puro impulso de la boca de Bartolomeo y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde. Él no existía para aumentarle el ego al otro.

Sin embargo, aunque el ojiazul estuviera encantado con todos los halagos del mundo y no fuera tímido para nada, esas palabras le causaron una ligera sorpresa, además de… ¿eso era vergüenza? Pero esto último tenía más que ver con tener al otro tan cerca de su cara y porque era la primera vez que oía al peliverde llamarlo por su nombre.

—Ya lo sé, pero eso no quita que me moleste esto; no le daré una mala impresión a nadie —repuso Cavendish con el gesto digno y arrogante. Aun así, su ritmo cardíaco estaba acelerado.

Barto suspiró.

—Y de todos modos, ¿por qué estás aquí? —preguntó Cavendish viéndolo intensamente, curioso.

Ahora el peliverde sintió cierto nerviosismo apoderarse de él. ¿Por qué habría ido? No le iba a decir que porque se sintió preocupado, no le iba a aumentar el ego.

—Porque… —Bartolomeo se rascó una oreja y frunció todavía más el ceño— Se me hizo raro que faltaras y, ugh…, como no me avisaste quería saber si todavía seguirías ayudando…

Pésima mentira, pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

—Ah, pues no te avisé porque no pensé te interesaría, ya que normalmente en la escuela siempre estás solo viendo a Mugiwara —la acidez en la voz de Cavendish fue clara.

—No hables así de Luffy-senpai en mi presencia —Barto le vio con advertencia, esa mirada que intimidaba a cualquiera.

Pero con Cavendish eso no funcionaba para nada. Este solo bufó y le apretó la nariz con fuerza, sorprendiendo al ajeno.

—Ya, ya. Estás en mi casa, no me mires de esa manera —lo reprendió con suavidad, viéndole a los ojos y bastante cerca.

Ahora el avergonzado fue Bartolomeo. ¿Qué hacía que Cavendish lo tratara así de bien, si no lo conocía, aún con todas las cosas malas que se decían de él?

—No me des órdenes, Cabbage —gruñó y le apartó el agarre de un manotazo.

—Como sea, ya que estás aquí y yo si tengo buenos modales, ¿quieres algo de comer? Ya que te saliste antes del receso en la Uni —ofreció Cavendish, mientras le guiaba hasta el comedor de la casa.

—Sí —Bartolomeo se encontraba impresionado por la casa ajena. Él pensó que el rubio era una especie de ricachón dada la buena clase y finura que aparentaba siempre, pero viéndolo bien, sus recursos parecían los de una persona normal. Aunque eso sí, todo estaba muy limpio y ordenado—. ¿Sabes cocinar?

—No, pero Sanji me enseñó algunas recetas…

— ¡¿CONOCES A KUROASHI-SENPAI?! —Bartolomeo empezó a emocionarse y ponerse rojito.

Cavendish suspiró. Tal vez no debió decir eso.

—Por medio de Law y Hancock, tampoco es que seamos muy cercanos.

— ¡GYAAAAAAA!

Una gotita de sudor escurrió por su frente al ver el cambio tan radical que el peliverde tenía al tratarse de los amigos de Mugiwara y este mismo. Y aunque una punzada de celos apareció en su pecho, le pareció divertida la reacción del otro.

 _Y a mí me dice exagerado_ , pensó con una sonrisa irritada.

Al final los dos comieron juntos con alguna plática convencional referente a la ética, la educación y como saludar a las personas.

Luego de una hora y media, Bartolomeo estaba sentado en el sofá de tres personas, con la televisión encendida, mientras Cavendish le pasaba un poco de helado para después sentarse a su lado y comer igual de este.

—Bueno, ¿en serio te metiste a pelear por una chica? —preguntó Bartolomeo con fina curiosidad, tragando de su helado sin usar la cuchara, sino con los dedos todavía a sazón de la comida.

—Sí —Cavendish hizo caso omiso de la forma de comer ajena y comió de su helado con la cuchara—. La trataban de menos por ser una mujer y no sé qué más, porque ella les ganó en una carrera de autos —su voz se tiño de molestia y frunció el ceño, lo que causó que el peliverde le viera atento. Jamás había visto esa faceta de Cavendish—. Y naturalmente, yo no podía dejar que imbéciles como esos se salieran con la suya, pffft —sus piernas se cruzaron, mientras comía su helado todavía—. Detesto a la gente así, ignorante e inculta, como si tu género u otra cosa fuera impedimento para hacer las cosas, no depende de nada. Malditos superficiales.

—…

Repentinamente, Bartolomeo se sintió como un vil imbécil. Nunca creyó que el rubio siendo tan arrogante, pudiera enojarse con algo como eso, porque con solo oírle hablar en ese tono y con esa mirada, notaba a leguas que su ayuda para aquella mujer fue desinteresada. ¿En verdad Cavendish era un superficial egocéntrico interesado?

—Oye, no comas el helado con los dedos. Tienes ahí la cuchara.

—Pudieron herirte peor —Bartolomeo dijo algo completamente diferente al regaño que recibió del rubio.

— ¿Eh? —Cavendish parpadeó, sin entender.

—Los desgraciados esos. Pudieron hacerte algo peor, no es juego meterse en peleas así y…

—Oh, vaya. ¿Estás preocupado por mí, Bartolomeo? —los dientes de Cavendish relucieron en una sonrisa sin rastro de arrogancia, al contrario, salió cariñosa que hizo al otro enfurruñarse. Pero segundos después, se puso serio— Soy un hombre y sé bien en lo que me meto, tampoco podía dejar desamparada a una chica en esa desventaja. Y lo más importante, los Príncipes también sabemos pelear —ahora sí, un aura brillante y fabulous lo rodeó de tal modo, que al peliverde se le escurrió una gotita de sudor.

—Beh, deja de brillar así, joder —Bartolomeo desvió la mirada.

Entonces, sintió el dedo pulgar ajeno recorrerle la comisura de sus labios, que lo dejó helado unos segundos. Luego, miró al rubio.

—Tienes comida pegada en la mejilla —dijo Cavendish con inocencia y calma, viéndolo también.

El ojiazul iba a retirar el dedo para limpiarse en una servilleta, pero Bartolomeo lo atrapó entre sus dientes con algo de fuerza, pero sin lastimarlo.

— ¡N-no me muerdas así! —regañó Cavendish, con irritación. Puesto tomó aquello como una forma de molestar del otro.

Sin embargo, el peliverde no hizo aquello con la intención de molestar. Por eso, cuando el otro volvió a hacer ademán de apartar el dedo, lo sujetó de la muñeca para que no lo hiciera y chupó del dedo con despreocupación.

 _Pum. Pum. Pum. Pum. Pum._

Los latidos frenéticos se hicieron presentes en el pecho de Cavendish cuando entendió la situación en que se había metido ahora. A diferencia del otro chico, él ya tenía una ligera idea de la dirección que estaban tomando sus sentimientos

No dijo nada, solo se le quedó mirado con la lucha interna entre si sentirse halagado, enojado o apenado por esto. Pero de todas formas, no se iba a quedar atrás, no, no.  
De nuevo intentó jalarse, pero Bartolomeo le jaló después, haciendo que ambos se acercaran más y dejaran olvidados sus helados. Este último aún tenía el dedo pulgar ajeno dentro de su boca.  
Ambos tenían los ojos dilatados por la adrenalina del momento, que seguía sin ser sexual realmente, sino algo con más fuerza y eficacia. Y ninguno podía detenerse. ¿Cómo? Si para Barto ese maldito dedo sabía tan dulce y rico, así como para Caven la sensación de esas succiones le hacía estremecer y sonrojarse un poco. Pero aun así, este mismo intentó jalarse y fue cuando el peliverde sacó el dedo de su boca sin soltarle la muñeca y sujetó al rubio de la espalda baja para jalarlo también.

—…

—…

Ninguno se dijo nada otra vez. Y de no ser porque Cavendish se apoyó del pecho ajeno con la otra mano libre, sus rostros hubieran chocado.  
Esta vez, sus narices se rozaban suavemente y ambos se veían a los ojos, así como a los labios. Lo que querían era más que obvio.

 _¿Para qué seguir negando esto? Él me gusta, esta tonta bestia me gusta mucho_ , pensó Cavendish, aceptándolo al fin y por fin entreabriendo sus labios.

 _Este maldito rubio, joder. ¿Por qué mierda siento que me está volviendo loco?_ , la mente de Bartolomeo tenía solo un objetivo ahora y del mismo modo, sus labios se abrieron ligeramente.

Los dos chicos fueron capaces de sentir rozar sus labios y cuando iban a profundizar el contacto…

— ¡Cavendish, ya estoy en casa! —la voz de Hancock resonó como si mil campanillas sonaran.

El rubio y el peliverde jadearon por la interrupción y nuevamente se separaron con brusquedad, con sus respiraciones agitadas. Se quedaron viendo mudos. Esta vez no podían ignorar lo que estuvo a punto de pasar, pero igual no sabía que decir más que verse.

— ¡¿Qué está haciendo este hombre tan vulgar en casa?! —Hancock sonó molesta y superior al ver al peliverde— ¿Y por qué estás rojo, Cavendish? ¿Tienes fiebre? —masculló preocupada.

Que el rubor del rubio fuera expresado tan claro por su hermana, solo intensificó la coloración de la cara de este, cosa que hizo sonreír sin pudor alguno al peliverde.

—Beh, nos vemos, Cabbage. Con dos princesas aquí creo que no podría pasar más rato cerca —dijo Bartolomeo riéndose, valiéndole pepino la mirada asesina que los dos hermanos brillitos le dedicaron.

—Idiota. Adiós —gruñó Cavendish, cruzándose de brazos.

Y cuando el peliverde se fue, la pelinegra se cruzó de brazos y vio con perspicacia a su hermano.

— ¿Me vas a seguir negando lo que sientes por ese hombre? —Hancock frunció el ceño— Pero lo más importante, ¿por qué alguien tan vulgar como él?

Cavendish hizo un mohín, pero después, sonrió de tal modo y deslumbró como nunca antes había deslumbrado por los halagos de la gente.

Y Hancock supo, que ahora ya no sería la única a quién el amor le diera más belleza.

* * *

 _Asdadafdfd, ¿y qué les pareció? No me odien por hacer que los interrumpieran otra vez ;w;(?), pero es necesario, JAJAJAJA, faltan algunas cosas todavía antes de que se den el besuqueo que todos quieren x'D, aunque tampoco falta taaanto._

 _Bueno, yo de verdad espero me hagan llegar sus comentarios; no saben lo feliz que es para mí el saber sus opiniones, de verdad ;-; ¡Motiva mucho leer al lector expresarse sobre la historia!_

 _De acuerdo, ¡nos vemos el próximo viernes!_


	5. 5 Dulce y Salvaje

_¡Holaaaa! ¡Lamento la tardanza en traerles el capítulo! ;w; Perdón, es que me entretuve con unas cosas del rol y, asldjsaldsajklsdl, mejor no explico que me fangirleo(?)._

 _¡Nuevamente agradezco a todos sus follows y favs para es historia! De verdad que me es grato ver que les gusta uvu._

 _He de confesarles algo; cuando empecé a escribir este fic, tenía pensado hacerlo un one-shot, pero debido a que me salió bastante largo, preferí subirlo por partes y así no hacer la lectura tediosa. Es por eso que no tiene tanto drama como yo acostumbro a ponerle a mis historias y quizá el desarrollo es poco rápido. Haha, espero no les moleste eso._

 _En fin, ¡que disfruten el capítulo! Y disculpen si tengo algún error ortográfico o incoherencia narrativa._

* * *

 **|| Dulce y Salvaje ||**

La cama de Bartolomeo seguía rechinando y no porque estuviera follando con alguien. No, para nada.

Sino de tantas vueltas que daba al no poder dormir. ¡Es que ese mendigo rubio otra vez no salía de su mente! Y lo peor de todo, es que recordaba muy bien justo cuando estuvieron cerca de besarse, de no ser porque la bendita mujer esa apareció; pese a todo, no se arrepentía y sentía cierto odio hacia la hermana del rubio por haberlos interrumpido.

 _Mierda, no puede ser que él me esté afectando de esta forma_ , pensó.

Cavendish no era el centro de su universo, no era su ídolo como Luffy y no le gustaba como hasta ahora llegó a creer que gustaba de su senpai. Mismo motivo por el que le había pedido ayuda.  
Y daba la casualidad de qué aunque antes llegó a aceptar que lo que sentía por Luffy era más que un fanatismo, jamás se lo llegó a imaginar precisamente en una escena romántica o cosas cursis como besos apasionados y así, que de por sí Bartolomeo no era chico así, sino más bien bruto y cabezota. Sin embargo, con Cavendish… con el hasta se imaginaba besándolo y acariciándolo como si fuera el tesoro más grande del mundo que él tenía la dicha de tener. ¡Incluso añoraba sentir ese cuerpo delgado contra sus brazos!

La vida debería de estar jodiéndolo con este cambio tan repentino. O quizá nunca hubo cambio alguno y el único que al principio confundió las cosas fue Bartolomeo con su fanatismo.  
Realmente no se imaginaba a Luffy como su pareja. Jamás. Y no solo porque no fuera digno, sino qué… realmente no podía.

—Cavendish desgraciado —gruñó apretando una lata de cerveza.

—Si te vas a poner a armar drama por tu amorcito ese, al menos cierra la puerta que desde mi habitación escucho todo, bastardo —pese a la agresividad de Kid en su voz, sonreía todo lleno de burla y altanero.

—Beh, no me vengas a joder, Kid. El único que hace dramas eres tú con Trafalgar —replicó Bartolomeo, lanzándole la lata que el pelirrojo esquivó fácilmente.

—Oh, pero si yo solo vengo a darte apoyo moral para que veas que no estás solo, yiahahaha —Kid se carcajeó, disfrutando del cabreo del otro.

—Hijo de puta.

—Yiaha, que miedo —Kid entró a su habitación y se sentó en la silla de madera que estaba cerca del armario—. Pero ya, en serio, ese princesito te está afectando, ¿verdad?

—No jodas. Yo solo veo a Luffy-senpai —Bartolomeo le miró feo y es que notaba la burla en la mirada de su amigo.

El pelirrojo puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a sonreír.

—Ya, claro. Deja de mentirte a ti mismo, Barto, que sino tu príncipe se irá volando a otro lado. Que nada mal no está —Kid hasta se relamió sus labios, causando que el otro le hiciera la seña obscena del dedo.

—No le voy a subir el puto ego con esto —aclaró Bartolomeo.

—Ajám, sí, su ego —Kid sonrió con humor negro, pero después se calmó un poco—. Pero, en serio, estás peor que Law cuando estaba aceptando lo que siente por mí —volvió a sonreír al recordar el _tsunderismo_ del ojigris—. No te compliques tanto, que bien sabes que al cabeza hueca de Mugiwara solo lo ves como un ídolo y ya, deja de confundir el maldito fanatismo que le tienes por amor.

Barto lo miró casi un minuto en silencio.

—De seguro Trafalgar te la mamó muy bien por eso estás tan inspirado, ¿no?

—Oh, por supuesto, no sabes lo que bien que se siente que te la chupe la persona que quieres —Kid sonrió prepotente, como dándole a entender de lo mucho que se perdía y antes de que el peliverde y él terminaran peleando, mejor salió que necesitaba dormir.

* * *

Los gritos de todas las chicas y chicos casi y se oían hasta la esquina de la calle, y es que con Hancock y Cavendish, como no.

Era bastante notorio que el rubio tenía algo diferente y aunque pareciera imposible, su belleza resaltaba todavía más, mucho más, porque ahora no solo su belleza se percibía, si no que su felicidad. Mismo hecho, tenía atónito a Bartolomeo, ¿la vanidad de ese tipo aumentó o qué rayos pasó? Y aunque se sentía quedaría ciego si lo veía brillar así tan de cerca, no podía sentirse molesto con eso.

Pero esta semana estaba iniciando diferente no solo por el glamur del rubio, sino que ahora Bartolomeo estaba experimentando la rabia tremenda cuando se acercaban a Cavendish ya no solo mujeres, sino hasta hombres y lo jodía tanto ver como este los trataba tan amable y dulce, como si a todos les fuera a dar una oportunidad. Cosa que luego de aguantarse un rato, al final cedió a sus impulsos y prácticamente fue a jalar al rubio de la bola de fans que se acumulaban sin importar que ya era el receso.

—Oye, no me hagas quedar así de mal, Bartolomeo.

—Tus jodidos fans no se irán a ningún lugar y tú tienes compromisos conmigo, así que estaría bien dejaras de brillar tanto que fastidia, Cabbage.

Eso molestó al rubio, quién bufó mientras caminaban hacía la cafetería.

—No soy alguien que olvide lo que promete —repuso ofendido—. Y además, no es mi culpa que brille así, yo soy hermoso —Cavendish se pavoneó, claro que sabía bien el motivo de eso, pero no lo diría, para nada. No cuando estaba al lado del peliverde para ayudarle a saber cómo acercarse a Mugiwara.

—Deja tus aires de grandeza, beh —Bartolomeo usó un tono lleno de asco, producto de los celos que sintió, no porque de verdad lo sintiera contra el rubio.

Y fue cuando el otro no pudo más.

— ¿Por qué te molestas tanto por eso? Si al final de cuentas, es por ti que brillo así —Cavendish se cruzó de brazos y frunciendo los labios. Era una como una declaración indirecta y estaba seguro que el peliverde no lo enteraría.

—Yo no te pedí ayuda para que saques provecho. Pero qué más da, a mí me importa mierda lo que tú hagas, Cabbage. Solo estoy contigo para que me ayudes, nada más es eso.

—Ah, ¿y él interesado soy yo entonces? —Cavendish se sintió dolido y empuñó sus manos, frunciendo el ceño—. Pero vale, porque si las cosas son así, entonces agradecería que dejaras de intentar besarme cuando estamos solos y mejor te pongas a mover el trasero para ser el adorno de Mugiwara.

Sin más, el rubio se dio la vuelta para irse de regreso a su salón, el apetito se le fue al carajo y tenía un mal sabor en su boca.

Bartolomeo maldijo de todas las manera posibles. Se iba a desquitar más con el mundo por eso. No era así como quería que las cosas transcurrieran hoy, pero era solo que como le jodía ver a todo el mundo rodeando a su chico…

No, no, no. Cavendish no era su chico, no lo quería…

Y una mierda. No lo aceptaba claramente, pero tampoco podía negarlo; era como si sus sentimientos estuvieran llegando al límite, como si esa negación y sus barreras estuvieran desapareciendo. El problema ahora era que acababa de cagarla en tan solo unos momentos.

Además, para disculparse no podía simplemente llegar y decir "lo siento, es que tus fans me ponen celoso y me dan ganas de matarlas". Que con eso lograría que Cavendish o se le subiera el ego o se asustara y ninguna opción era buena.

Así que por ahora, mejor se decidió a caminar por ahí en el campus de la Universidad antes de las clases, hasta volver a recostarse bajo la sombra del mismo árbol del miércoles pasado.

Tal vez sería mejor poner algo de distancia entre ellos, porque Bartolomeo estaba seguro que su perdición no sería Luffy como había dicho Ganbia una vez, sino que su perdición sería alguien más.  
Era estúpido admitirlo, pero no era un cobarde, él era un hombre. Y desde el miércoles pasado supo que a Cavendish deseaba besarlo más que a ningún otro, la cosa estaba que no sabía qué mierda hacer ahora, ¡él era como una bestia! Obviamente no tanto físicamente, pero sí en su personalidad, por así decirlo. Ese tipo de cosas románticas jamás se le vinieron a la mente y no las consideraba necesarias. A duras penas seguía considerando el hecho de lo que el rubio continuaba provocando en su interior.

—Kyaa, Cavendish-sama es tan hermoso —escuchó como un par de chicas cuchicheaban por ahí.

—Lástima que se siga juntando con aquel idiota de las bromas con cabeza de pollo —dijo otra chica de ahí.

 _Ah, con que les molesta verme con él, como si me importara, para de zorras_ , pensó Bartolomeo, furioso.

—Pero aun así, parece ser que el presidente estudiantil irá por él, kyaaa, ¡cómo en los mangas boys love! —gritoneó una tercera chica más.

—No seas tonta, Cavendish-sama no está para hacer esas cosas, ¡él solo se vería bien con una chica, yo por ejemplo, gyaaa!

En ese momento, Bartolomeo gruñó de tal modo y les lanzó una mirada asesina a esas tres mujeres ahí, que se quedaron heladas al darse cuenta de su presencia.

 _Y una mierda dejaré que se le acerquen, como si no supiera solo se van con la finta de su belleza, desgraciadas_ , pensó con un deje de posesividad en su voz.

Así que ahí iba caminando justo en el toque de la campana.

Pero no, definitivamente no iba a dejar que cortejaran al rubio más de lo que se acercaban sus fans, definitivamente no.

Bartolomeo consideraba que él tenía más derecho que todos, porqué él sí se había molestado en conocerle antes de que le gustara solo dejándose llevar por su físico…

 _Pum. Pum. Pum._

—Genial —gruñó.

Así de rápido e impulsivo, la aceptación había llegado a su cerebro con ese instinto posesivo de no querer compartir a Cavendish.

Claro que no, ahora lo quería para él.

* * *

Law estaba ahogando sus gemidos en la boca de su novio pelirrojo de manera intensa y como no, si le fascinaba montarse en él al aire libre de la azotea de algún edificio. Ya no era tan pudoroso o mejor dicho, Kid lograba arrancarle el pudor a besos, lametones y mordidas.  
Llevaban como veinte minutos ahí, en un rincón de las paredes y pequeñas bodegas.  
Kid lo embestía con fuerza mientras lo empotraba más contra la pared, hasta levantarlo de las piernas y ahora ser él quien llevaba el control. Los labios de ambos casi sangraban de tantas mordidas y besos fieros que se daban. Estaban disfrutando eso bastante.  
Normalmente, Law no se dejaba convencer tan fácil, pero esta vez no le fue posible hacerse del rogar tanto tiempo, porque llevaban ambos una semana sin haber intimado. Y no es que su relación fuese solo sexo y ya, para nada, ellos hacían otras cosas juntos, es solo que no gustaban de ponerse precisamente cursis con palabrería romántica, sino que preferían demostrarlo en acciones y que mejor manera que haciendo el amor tan intensamente como ahora, sin importar el lugar, porque era bien sabido que casi nunca revisaban las azoteas de los edificios como en preparatoria.

Todo fuera perfecto, de no ser porque Cavendish estaba a una pared de distancia de ellos, sin poder salir porque justamente esos dos calientes estaban justo en el camino que tomaba para salir de ahí.  
Estaba algo sonrojado y apenado por estar escuchando cosas como esa, y no es que fuera precisamente inocente, pero si tenía pudor.  
Esos gemidos y sonidos obscenos le taladraban los oídos, por eso no podía evitar prestarles atención, por lo escandalosos que eran.

Por ese mismo motivo, casi le da un infarto del susto, cuando sintió una cálida mano taparle la boca y sujetarle de la cintura. Tan dramático como llegaba ser, hasta se imaginó que lo querrían violar ahí mismo, o peor aún, hacerlo participar con esa sesión de los otros dos.

—Calma, soy yo, Cabbage, guarda silencio —susurró la brusca voz de Bartolomeo en la oreja ajena.

Cavendish se estremeció y le miró asesinamente, mientras se dejaba llevar hasta el otro extremo de la azotea, donde todavía se escuchaba ligeramente los sonidos sexuales de la pareja. Y ahí, lo soltó.

— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —preguntó Cavendish, molestó.

—Por la puerta. Te estaba buscando —respondió Bartolomeo como si fuera obvio.

El rubio le dedicó una mirada que el peliverde no supo interpretar.

—O sea, o sea que tú… ¿lo-los viste mientras hacen eso?

—Pfft, están tan concentrados que ni me notaron pasar por ahí, además solo están follan…

Cavendish le estampó la boca con la mano para que se callara.

—Deja de decir esas cosas vulgares ahora, ¿quieres?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te excita acaso? —Bartolomeo se molestó por el golpe, pero luego se le ocurrió una idea mejor. Hasta le miró como todo un depredador.

— ¡CLARO QUE NO! —gritó Cavendish, completamente colorado. Cosa que no era del todo cierta, pero no era nada grato admitir, no enfrente de la persona que le gusta.

El peliverde se rió divertido.

— ¿No? Sí estás rojo, pareces un tomate de esos como los que salen en las caricaturas, todos bien dibujados —hasta le pellizcó la mejilla.

— ¡Qué no estoy rojo y no jales así mi piel! —Cavendish le picó la frente con el dedo índice con fuerza.

—Behahahaha, no le pasa nada. No seas delicado, Cabbage —Bartolomeo sonrió más amplio, mostrando sus colmillos con orgullo y con ambas manos, le apretó las mejillas al rubio. Ah, como le gustaba molestarlo, aunque realmente no era eso el motivo porque lo buscaba.

Cavendish rechinó los dientes y varias venitas de ira saltaron en sus sienes.

— ¡NO ME JALES LA CARA ASÍ, IDIOTA, ES MUY VALIOSA! —en respuesta, terminó jalándole el aro que el ajeno tiene en la nariz.

Ahora Bartolomeo arrugó el ceño, le dolió, pero no era mariquita, así que se aguantó.

Iba a dar venganza por eso, hasta que escucharon como la puerta de entrada estaba siendo abierta.

— ¿Hay alguien aquí? —esa fue la voz de uno de los guardias de la escuela.

—Mierda, todo por tus gritos, Cabbage —dijo Bartolomeo.

Hasta los gemidos de Kid y Law habían cesado, pero no se preocupó por eso ahora, estaba seguro ellos sabrían como esconderse. Ahora él tenía que ver como zafarse de esta o ambos estarían en problemas.

—Fuiste tú quién estaba… —pero Cavendish no siguió hablando gracias a que el peliverde volvió a taparle la boca y lo abrazó de la espalda.

—Shh, no te muevas. No hagas nada —susurró Bartolomeo y logró meterse en una abertura que estaba tras un tanque de agua hecho de cemento en un pasillo. De tal forma que si el guardia llegaba a ver el pasillo del tanque, no los vería. A menos que se acercara más, lo cual era poco probable.

Cavedish sentía el pecho del peliverde contra su espalda de forma acogedora, mientras le sujetaba de las muñecas. Suerte que los dos eran delgados y lograron entrar en ese estrecho lugar.

Ya llevaban un rato así, pero el guardia no se iba, pues el desgraciado había ido a fumar ahí.

Fue entonces, cuando Bartolomeo inclinó su rostro hacía delante para respirar el dulce olor a postres del cabello del rubio, con fuerza, porque este mismo lo sintió y se sonrojó suavemente.

— ¿Qué estás…? —intentó preguntar Cavendish, pero la mano entorno su boca le impidió seguir hablando.

 _Pum. Pum. Pum. Pum. Pum. Pum. Pum._

Ahora sí, ninguno fue capaz de no sentir los latidos del otro debido a la cercanía. En ese momento, parecía que la pelea de hace unas horas ya no existía.

Y Cavendish giró el rostro decidido, viendo al peliverde, que le devolvió la mirada, soltándole de la boca. Así, el rubio como pudo se dio la vuelta para quedar frente al otro, posando sus manos en el pecho ajeno.

Se quedaron viendo fijamente, un buen rato, hablándose con la mirada. Esa mirada que los dejaba desnudos sin necesidad de desvestirse.

Bartolomeo se inclinó y enterró su rostro en el cuello ajeno, para olerle también el cabello con profundidad, haciendo estremecer al otro y suspirar. Olía tan bien, mierda.  
Y Cavendish no se quedó atrás, pues le acarició con fascinación los brazos y el pecho.  
Solo que minutos después, ya no fue suficiente solo eso.

Fue entonces, cuando volvieron a verse unos segundos más y como si temieran ser interrumpidos otra vez; Cavendish le jaló de los mechones verdes delanteros, mientras que Bartolomeo le jaló sujetándole de la cadera.

Y por fin, se besaron.

Ese beso no era nada inocente, para nada, pero tampoco obsceno. Al contrario, estaba lleno de sensaciones y sentimientos reprimidos.

El rubio tenía sujeto del rostro a Bartolomeo, mientras que este lo sostenía de la cintura, bien pegados cuerpo a cuerpo y sus alientos se mezclaban de la mejor manera posible; las rosas dulces de un campo con la vegetación salvaje de una selva.  
Movían los labios de manera sincronizada y efectiva, dejando una que otra mordida, haciendo que esos besos sonaran como el suave sonido al morder un melocotón.

Los dos chicos sentían que podían pasar el día entero besándose así, en ese lugar.  
Bartolomeo entrelazó sus dedos con los ajenos, tan suaves y finos, para aprensar ambas manos contra la pared y tener una completa dominación en el beso, empujando su lengua con posesividad en la boca del rubio. Y Cavendish le correspondió con la misma intensidad.  
Como consecuencia, ambos empezaron a jadear fuertemente y el calor del ambiente considerablemente.

Los colmillos del peliverde volvieron a deslizarse por el cuello de Cavendish y le dejó una mordida, como si estuviera marcándolo como suyo.  
Eso le causó un cosquilleo intenso al otro y apretó los labios soltando un quejido complacido.

—No sabes… no sabes lo mucho que me encantas —gruñó Bartolomeo contra el cuello ajeno.

Cavendish sonrió y suspiró. Aquello claro que le llegó en su vanidad de forma positiva, pero esta era diferente, no lo hizo sentir arrogante, sino que feliz.

—Sí lo sé —respondió, acariciándole el cabello verde al chico—, porque tú también así me gustas.

—Qué bueno que no se te subió a la cabeza —Bartolomeo le mordió la oreja ligeramente con una sonrisa—. Siento lo de antes…

—Mah. Es comprensible, estabas celoso —dedujo Cavendish con una risilla vanidosa, pero cariñosa.

El peliverde iba a reprochar, porque nunca antes se había disculpado así, pero se quedó callado cuando el rubio le sujetó del rostro y le beso la nariz.  
Alzó la mirada hacía este y sintió fuertes deseos de comérselo ahí, comerse ahí a Cavendish en todos los sentidos de la palabra con solo verle la boca roja y sus ojos tan firmes y brillantes.

Y como si le leyera la mente, el rubio se inclinó para succionarle el labio superior, sintiendo la base de los colmillos, haciéndolo de un modo bastante sexy. Eso provocó que Bartolomeo le mordiera el labio inferior con fuerza.

— ¡Hey, par de tortolos, el guardia ya se fue, salgan! —la voz de Kid resonó, interrumpiendo a los famosos tortolillos.

Ambos suspiraron y se separaron, no sin antes darse un beso no tan prolongado.

Cuando Cavendish salió del pasillo con las manos de Bartolomeo sujetándole la cadera con un gesto claramente posesivo, como si fuera un lobo defendiendo su territorio, ni Law ni Kid se sorprendieron y simplemente dijeron:

—Vaya, ya era hora.

* * *

 _Asdljksdflsd, ¡y por fin el anhelado beso que tanto querían! Y hasta medio lemon KidLaw, ahahaha :v. Les dije que les compensaría las dos interrupciones pasadas xD._

 _No saben cómo me fangirlee al escribir este capítulo ;A; ¿Les gustó?_

 _Por favor, déjenme su opinión, me encantaría saber que les pareció la escena del beso 7u7, haha._

 _¡Saludos a Katoo!_

 _Nos vemos el próximo viernes._


	6. 6 Como Bella y Bestia

_Holissss x3_

 _Qué bueno que gozaron el besote que estos dos se dieron, porque del mismo modo yo lo hice la escribirlo, en serio x'DDD. De verdad, cada día amo más a estos dos QnQ._

 _Por cierto, les tengo una pregunta, linduras, ¿les gustaría participar en alguna convocatoria de fics de esta ship? Porque el cumpleaños de Cavendish está cerca y quiero hacerle algo a mi rubio, además de que me gustaría ayudar a que esta preciosa pareja crezca *A*._

 _Bueno, les dejo el capítulo y disculpen si tengo algún error ortográfico o incoherencia narrativa._

* * *

 **|| Como Bella y Bestia ||**

Era viernes por la noche y gracias a que el verano estaba cerca con el calor de la todavía primavera, Bartolomeo estaba sin camisa, simplemente con un pantalón corto y descalzo, mostrando su tatuaje en el pecho, pese a que Cavendish también estaba en su casa, solo que este vestía una camiseta morada y un bermudas azul con sandalias; era un atuendo sencillo, pero igual deslumbraba como un príncipe. Su cabello estaba acomodado delicadamente en cola baja de lado con un listón blanco.

Estaban en el centro de la sala, sentados en el piso y apoyados en la mesita de ahí, con un montón de papeleo.

—No entiendo porque es tan necesario que me estés asesorando en clases si ni estudiamos lo mismo, Cabbage —refunfuñó Bartolomeo, semi embrocado en el mesita de madera con los brazos extendidos hacía delante.

—Solo es en las materias principales, que no porque ya no estés faltando a clase significa que aprobarás —repuso Cavendish como si fuera lo más obvio, revisando los problemas que el peliverde acababa de hacer. Suspiró—. Tienes un cincuenta.

El peliverde frunció los labios haciendo una mueca extraña debido a sus colmillos tan largos.

—Pues no entiendo estadística, me irrita.

—Solo es saber usar correctamente la suma, resta, división, multiplicaciones y sustituciones de datos.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo. Además, ya no tienes por qué seguir ayudándome con esto desde qué…

—Lo sé, Bartolomeo. Pero tú aún quieres saber cómo tratar a Mugiwara, ¿no? —Cavendish le miró expectante, aunque eso le causaran ligeros celos, la verdad es que no estaba siendo egoísta. Con esto, porque de alguna forma quería por lo menos ayudar en esto y ver feliz al chico que le gusta, ¿qué no haría por él? Aunque eso no lo diría.

—Sí, pero eso ya no es el verdadero motivo por el que estoy contigo —recordó Bartolomeo y como demandando más atención, jaló con brusquedad al rubio para abrazarlo con fuerza—. Ya deja eso, es aburrido estar en mi casa viendo cosas de la escuela.

—Yo estoy aquí, no tienes por qué aburrirte —zanjó Cavendish todo digno, dejándose abrazar y sin protestar por la fuerza ajena. Solo hizo a un lado los papeles y se sentó en el piso acomodándose de espaldas al pecho del peliverde.

—Bueno, no me gusta mezclar las cosas que me gustan con las que no —Bartolomeo le apretó de la cintura con fuerza y le mordió el hombro—. Te luce bien dejar más piel descubierta —murmuró como quién no quiere la cosa.

—No me muerdas en lugares tan visibles, idiota —Cavendish hizo un puchero y enrolló las hojas para darle un golpe suave a la cabeza del moreno.

— ¿Qué tiene? Me gusta hacerlo —dijo Bartolomeo con una actitud algo infantil y apretó más contra su regazo al rubio—. Y tu cuerpo está bien formado, pidiendo que deje más marcas en él —lo molestó. Y es que el ojiazul pareciera bien delgado, pero también se cargaba buenos músculos definidos y flexibles, sin resultar ostentoso o muy grandes.

—Sé que mi cuerpo es espectacular, pero no por eso dejarás mordisco tras mordisco —Cavendish se cruzó de brazos e hizo un mohín vanidoso.

El peliverde se rió entre dientes, de alguna forma, que su rosa se pusiera vanidosa ya no le molestaba realmente, pero tampoco lo diría.

— ¿Y si logro hacer bien estos trabajos de repaso sí me dejarás hacerlo?

—Mezquino. No te dejaré mancillar mi cuerpo —regañó Cavendish con irritación, dándose la vuelta para jalarle la mejilla al otro.

—Pero solo así encontraré verdadera motivación para hacer esto, Cabbage, beh —Bartolomeo refunfuñó y acomodó su rostro en el hombro ajeno.

—Si tanto es así tu interés, puedo darte algo mejor en el que no necesitas lastimar mi cuerpo sin motivo alguno —a Cavendish le saltó una venita en la sien.

— ¿Qué será entonces?

—Ponte a hacer los problemas y lo sabrás.

—Buh, aguafiestas.

— ¡Si sigues quejándote no te daré nada!

Y Cavendish volvió a darle un zape al peliverde para después retirarse del abrazo, dándole así espacio para trabajar.

* * *

Bartolomeo había hecho una lucha muy grande, más de lo que significaba una pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo, físicamente hablando. Incluso sentía que su cerebro estaba echando humo de las casi dos horas que le llevó resolver con suma concentración diez asquerosos problemas.  
Si ya de por si era alguien que le costaba prestar atención a cosas de la escuela, porque sencillamente le valían mierda, ahora con Cavendish tan cerca de él, que incluso sentía su olor tan cerca perforar sus fosas nasales, era mucho más complicado. Porque justo cuando por fin estaba encontrando un camino para resolver alguno de los problemas, su mente terminaba centrándose en la suavidad de la blanca piel del rubio, su olor y el sabor de sus labios, haciendo que se sintiera ansioso por saber con qué le recompensaría si hacía bien esto, cosa que así sería. Bartolomeo no se daría por vencido.

Pero no supo interpretar el silencio y expresión de Cavendish, una vez este terminó de revisar los resultados de su trabajo. Hasta sintió algo de nerviosismo.

— ¿Y bien? —masculló Bartolomeo, poniendo una cara seria.

Lo único que tuvo como respuesta fue el silencio del rubio, que todavía sin dar señas de querer hablar, se acercó hasta donde el peliverde.

—Felicitaciones —dijo Cavendish al fin, con una sonrisa juguetona y empujó suavemente el cuerpo ajeno para tener espacio y montarse a horcajadas en este.

— ¿Eh…? ¿Cav…? —Bartolomeo apenas y reaccionó. Pues el rubio en toda la semana que habían dado inicio a algo mucho más que una amistad, no había dado paso a posiciones más… comprometedoras. Y ahora lo veía endemoniadamente sexy.

Una vez montado en el peliverde, Cavendish pasó sus brazos por el cuello ajeno para atraerlo hacía sí y besarlo con intensidad. Sabía que en esta posición era algo arriesgado, pero de todos modos el otro se lo merecía, pues por lo menos consiguió un ochenta en el trabajo.  
Bartolomeo no esperó y con paso seguro y dominante, correspondió, acomodando sus manos en los glúteos ajenos con firmeza, lo cual le arrancaron un jadeó al rubio y el sonrojó se apoderó de su cara, debido a que no se esperó eso. Aun así, no se separó.  
Al contrario, las delicadas manos de Cavendish acariciaban la espalda del otro chico, rasguñando ligeramente y pegándose más a este, mientras que su lengua acariciaba la impropia de forma frenética. La sala se estaba llenando de los jadeos que ellos soltaban, mientras que el beso aumentaba de tono, presos de la nueva excitación y adrenalina de su cuerpo. Solo que se estaban controlando bien, porque ninguno daba señal de empezar a endurecerse, se podría decir que querían prolongar este momento bastante apasionado.

De modo que, las manos de Bartolomeo se metieron debajo de la camisa del rubio, sintiendo como este se estremeció bajo su tacto y le acarició la espalda, así como el abdomen plano y formado. Parecía una escultura de Grecia. Tan bien tallado y hermoso.  
Quería ver más ese cuerpo que le era perfecto –que bueno que en su mente si lo aceptaba- y quería besarlo todo. Así que poco a poco fue subiendo la camiseta morada de Cavendish y como este no lo detuvo, ni se negó, continuó hasta que los brazos ajenos se alzaron, permitiéndole quitarle la prenda.

Ahí se separaron para verse, rozando sus narices.

—Sí será así siempre, aprobaré todas las malditas materias —susurró Bartolomeo en un gruñido ronco debido a la ligera excitación del momento.

—Mezquino —reprendió Cavendish, jadeando. No tenía vergüenza alguna de mostrar parte de su cuerpo, porque sabía bien lo bueno que estaba y menos tratándose del peliverde.

—Joder, Cavendish, me encantas —Bartolomeo lo jaló para abrazarlo otra vez y juntar sus torsos desnudos, trasmitiéndose ambos su calor.

Lo que si era algo vergonzoso, era escuchar y sentir el latir frenético de ambos corazones, por lo que no dijeron nada; el peliverde se dedicó a respirar el dulce perfume de la piel de Cavendish, mientras ambos cerraban los ojos y disfrutaban las sensaciones tan fuertes que les provocó ese piel contra piel. Parecía un gesto inocente. Pero más que nada, era sincero.

El momento era perfecto y ambos se acariciaban el cuerpo, explorando de manera lenta, encantados.

Claro, hasta que la puerta se abrió, dándole paso a la vista de unos ojos ámbar.

—Oh, lo siento. No pensé estarían pronto en inicios de la tercera base, yiahahaha —dijo Kid sin culpa alguna y los miraba bien atento.

El rojo intenso se apoderó de la cara de Cavendish unos segundos, pero luego logró mostrarse digno al fruncir el ceño. Intentó separarse del peliverde, pero este no lo dejó, al contrario, lo abrazó con más fuerza, como si lo estuviera cubriendo con sus brazos, más que nada ese agarre era como decir "es mío, no lo mires tanto".

—Ahora en verdad deseo que Law te entierre un bisturí, Kid —dijo Cavendish con voz sombría, todavía intentando zafarse del abrazo del otro, no por pena, si no por educación por la pose en que estaban.

—No, por mí no se detengan, yo iré a mi habitación a descansar —Kid les miró con humor negro, sin temor alguno de las miradas asesinas que el rubio le daba.

—Descarado —comentó Cavendish con el ceño fruncido, pero para el peliverde y luego le jaló el cabello a este.

Pero Bartolomeo solo le sonrió orgulloso y despreocupado, disfrutando del rubor ajeno, sabiendo lo pudoroso que era este.

* * *

Para ser una fiesta de bienvenida en la Universidad, todo estaba muy bien organizado de tal manera que podía parecer un concierto de algún DJ famoso o una discoteca popular de la ciudad. Pero no, era solo una escuela que se supo organizar y satisfacer a sus alumnos, los cuales habían asistido en su mayoría. Algunos ya estaban bailando mientras los concursos empezaban, porque después de todo, esto era como bienvenida a los muchachos de primer semestre en sus facultades.

Los maestros habían cubierto los jardines de la escuela con una lona celeste debido a las ligeras lluvias que había, pero por el calor sofocante dentro de las aulas, es que la música y todos estaban allá afuera.

Bartolomeo estaba ahí por supuesto, vistiendo el atuendo que compró hace casi tres semanas más o menos, pero debido al calor, es que decidió no utilizar la camiseta que tenía una leyenda muy a su estilo; solamente tenía la chaqueta negra de cuero esa con los lunares de metal en toda la superficie y el pantalón azul oscuro con cadenas y cierres extra. No cambió sus botas militares negras.  
Había llegado con Kid y Ganbia, pero al final cada uno se fue por su lado, porque sabían si los tres se quedaban juntos, harían algún desastre y pues por hoy no querían problemas, lo que era raro que pensaran eso. Quizá todo se debía al ambiente cómodo e independientemente de todo, tal vez luego si harían alguna bromilla no tan cruel, solo para hacer esta fiesta inolvidable.  
Aunque la verdad, de no ser porque Luffy-senpai estaría ahí, del mismo modo que Cavendish, el peliverde ni hubiera llegado a menos que para beber.

Llevaba buscando a este último, pero no lo veía por ningún lado y tampoco veía muchas chicas por ahí, lo que significaba que seguramente lo estaría acosando como siempre y el rubio, como es de esperarse no estaría huyendo, solo atendiéndolas. Eso lo llenó de ira. Como si fuera poco, también terminó encontrándose con Hancock, la tipa esa que de igual modo acosaba a su senpai, así que ahora estaba doblemente celoso. La diferencia era que con visualizar a Luffy, se ponía como una nena emocionada.

Dios, que ya no podía. Había pasado por tanto, había practicado incluso en su cuarto cuando Kid salía con Law, había hecho muchas cosas, sacrificios con recompensas y ya no podía seguir siendo un cobarde. Quizá a Luffy no lo "amaba" como tal, al menos no a nivel personal, solo fanatismo puro más bien, pero todavía seguía costándole. Era su ídolo, ¡obvio que era difícil!

— ¡Maldición, quiero hablarle y no sé cómo, Luffy-senpai! —masculló Bartolomeo entre gritillos emocionados, con la carita roja y agarrándose las mejillas.

 _¡Basta! No hice esforzarse a Cavendish por mí para esto, debo hablarle_ , pensó mientras caminaba con lentitud y emoción, hasta que llegó cerca de una mesa donde estaban las botanas. Ya faltaba poco para acercarse lo suficiente para hablarle, pero entonces, Luffy desapareció de su vista con rapidez, causando decepción en el peliverde.

Suspiró, todo tristón.

—Shishi, ¿te vas a comer esta carne?

A Bartolomeo casi le da un ataque ahí mismo al oír y ver a su senpai tan cerca de él. A SU LADO. ¿Cuándo llegó ahí? Y, OH DIOS MÍO, LE ESTABA HABLANDO.

—Gah, ¡L-L-L-L-LUFFY-SENPAI! —lloriqueó Bartolomeo, como si acabara de ver un milagro, hasta hiperventilaba de la emoción.

— ¿Uh? —Luffy le miró extrañado— ¿Me la puedo quedar entonces, shishi?

—C-c-claro, L-Luffy-senpai, coma toda la carne, gyaaa —respondió Bartolomeo como pudo, todavía sin digerir la emoción en su sistema.

— ¡Gracias! Aunque eres un tipo muy raro, me has dejado tu carne y eso me agrada —repuso Luffy y le palmeó el hombro como si fueran los mejores amigos del mundo. Porque pese a la mala reputación del peliverde, eso no le interesaba a alguien como Luffy, no debía ser realmente malo si le regaló su comida, ¿no?— ¡Nos vemos! —el monito se despidió para ir a buscar más comida por ahí.

—…

Bartolomeo no podía ni hablar, ni respirar, estaba todo como colapsando de la emoción, de la adrenalina, había sido la situación más intensa que llegó a vivir en toda su vida.

 _LUFFY-SENPAI ME TOCÓ. LUFFY-SENPAI ES GENIAL, ALJSADL_ , sentía taldos en su persona y sus ojos lagrimeaban.

—Hm, veo que al menos conseguiste hablarle a Mugiwara. Es un gran avance —resonó la musical y angelical voz de Cavendish.

No por eso la emoción del peliverde se fue, pero se controló un poco, sería mucho mostrarse tan niña delante de alguien tan afeminado como el rubio.

—Sí…, fue genial —Bartolomeo sentía que se iba a desmayar.

—Muy bien hecho, chico malo —Cavendish enarcó una ceja y atrajo el cuerpo ajeno contra su pecho, en un abrazo.

El peliverde lo abrazó en gesto agradecido y sonrió más despreocupado, regresando a su expresión sinvergüenza de siempre. Suspiró.

—Cabbage, vamos a un lugar más tranquilo.

Solo hasta ese momento, Bartolomeo notó como iba vestido el ojiazul y casi se atraganta con su saliva. Maldito rubio atractivo que se veía tan bien con todo.

Porque Cavendish iba vestido con un pantalón entubado de mezclilla púrpura, una botas negras largas hasta casi llegar a la rodilla con cordones con gliter blancos, estás tenían un tacón de aproximadamente quince centímetros (por eso es que el peliverde no se agachó al abrazarlo) y tenía una camisa sin mangas con estampado de tigre blanco, con dos botones sin abrochar, que le daba un look todo _fashion_ , dejando ver parte de su bien formado pecho. Además de su rubia, brillante y sedosa cabellera suelta y larga con sus bucles naturales caer en sus hombros.

Uno tenía una vestimenta bastante punk y el otro vestía como todo un famoso.  
Vaya combinación. Pero eso era lo que los hacía verse bien, pues ambos eran apuestos a su manera.

—Detrás del gimnasio se está más cómodo —Cavendish le sonrió de manera torcida, al percatarse de la mirada ajena de forma tan penetrante, como le encantaba que lo mirara así, más que ningún otro.

De verdad que con ese mirar del peliverde, se sentía el ser más hermoso del Universo entero, ya no solo del mundo. Y no hablando por solo por vanidad.

—Espero tus molestas fans no nos sigan —bufó Bartolomeo.

—Me pasé una hora y media tomándome fotos con ellas, creo que por ahora estaremos tranquilos —Cavendish le acarició la cabeza y el rostro con dulzura.

Entonces, el peliverde le jaló de una mano para morderle el dorso sin mucha brusquedad, era como un beso sin ser cursi. Sonrió y así los dos avanzaron para allá.

* * *

El rubio había tenido razón, detrás del gimnasio se estaba bastante tranquilo e incluso el viento alzaba la lona de tal forma que les permitía bañarse un poco de la luz lunar.

Cavendish se había sentado en una banca de metal, mientras que el peliverde se sentó en el pasto, entre las piernas del ajeno y este así pudo acariciarle el cabello con suavidad y cariño. Parecía como si estuviera mimando un perro y Bartolomeo casi rugía como un león por la sensación tan cómoda.

—Para ser alguien tan descuidado, tu cabello no está realmente mal —comentó Cavendish, entretenido y jugando con este mismo.

—Cavendish… —como Bartolomeo le llamó por su nombre, el rubio se inclinó para verlo, abrazándolo del cuello.

— ¿Sí?

—Tú y yo somos algo más, ¿no? —Bartolomeo buscó la mirada del ojiazul. No sabía cómo expresarse en estos temas tan… "complicados".

El rubio le sonrió y le dejó un beso en la mejilla con un suave sonido.

—Por supuesto que lo somos, tonto. Es solo que no te lo he pedido formalmente.

— ¿Eh?

—Eso, Bartolomeo, sé mi novio —Cavendish se meció ligeramente, todavía teniendo la cabeza del peliverde.

Y el avergonzado ahora fue el moreno, pero también tenía su orgullo, por lo que dijo:

—No lo digas como si tú fueras el hombre de la relación, Cabbage, ¡tú eres mi chica!

Una venita saltó de la sien de Cavendish.

— ¡YO NO SOY TU CHICA, SOY UN HOMBRE TAMBIÉN!

— ¡TU CARA NO DICE LO MISMO!

— ¡QUE MI BELLEZA SEA TAN EXTREMA QUE GUSTE A AMBOS GÉNEROS NO SIGNIFICA QUE SEA COMO UNA MUJER, BARTOLOMEO! ¡IDIOTA!

— ¡ERES UN RUBIO DELICADO! ESTÚPIDO PRÍNCIPE.

Ahora prácticamente se estaban fulminando con la mirada, mientras que el rubio apretó más el abrazo contra el cuello de Bartolomeo.

Al final, los dos terminaron forcejeando con ganas, hasta que el peliverde le aplicó una llave y lo acostó en el pasto, quedando encima de este. Cavendish todavía se removía con bastante fuerza, pero aun así el peliverde pudo detenerlo acomodándose entre sus piernas y pegando ambos torsos.

Por un momento, el rubio se sonrojó ante la posición tan poco pudorosa en ese lugar público, aunque no estuvieran personas a su alrededor.

—Bueno, da igual lo que parezcas ante el mundo, porque solo eres mío —dijo Bartolomeo con una sonrisa salvaje y segura.

Cavendish frunció el ceño y segundos después, sonrió suavizando su expresión, así como recuperando su color normal.

—No lo estoy discutiendo.

Y se liberó una mano para jalar del cuello a su ahora novio, volviéndose a besar nuevamente, de un modo lento y apasionado.

Ellos bien podían ser completamente diferentes, pero sus sentimientos eran los mismos y eso era suficiente, así como lo necesario. Sin importar la apariencia salvaje de uno y la apariencia de ángel del otro.

* * *

 _¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Asdlahdaskjdkl. Yo sé que no les gustó que Kid interrumpiera, lo sé, pero es que el lemmon no viene todavía evé, hahahaha._

 _Vale, pasando al tema que les dije arriba, ¿si les interesa? Porque además, acabo de crear un grupo de ellos hace unos minutos x'DDD, por si quieren unirse también y publicar contenido de ellos, este es; BartoCaven [Beauty & Beast] 3_

 _Espero contar con sus comentarios, chicos y chicas ;u; Recuerden que los amo y ustedes son parte de mi motivación._


	7. 7 Epílogo Yo Soy Para Ti

_**¡Holaaaaa! ;u; Ay, Dios santo, sé que tardé muchooooooo para actualizar, pero, lasdjkdsaljsdllassdgf, en mi defensa digo que no era porque no tuviese el capítulo listo, sino porque me quedé sin internet y cuando quise actualizar, pues, me era complicado ir al ciber ;_;**_  
 _ **Por lo tanto, mejor me esperé para el cumpleaños de mi Cavendish para traerles el final de esta historia, porque sí, este es el final del short-fic uwu.**_

 _ **Ya desde antes les había dicho que sería una historia corta, así que espero al menos les guste ;u;**_  
 _ **¡Feliz cumpleaños a Cavendiiiiish!**_

 _ **Disculpen si tengo algún error ortográfico o incoherencia narrativa.**_

* * *

El rubio agradecía bastante que su hermana le hubiera presentado a aquel dúo de chicos, hermanos de Mugiwara, que aunque este último no le caía tan bien, sus hermanos eran otra cosa. Esto porque le habían ayudado con algo bastante especial al ser ellos músicos y ya con sello discográfico.  
Era la primera vez que se esforzaba así por alguien, a esa magnitud. Y es que aunque fuera un egocéntrico, realmente egoísta no era, no con personas importantes para él, para nada.

Ahora solo tenía que esperar el atardecer en pleno otoño para terminar lo que quería en esta fecha bastante importante.  
Solo que sus organizados planes no podían salir perfectos, como lo era su persona, gracias a que esa misma belleza "perfecta", le trajo nuevamente a todas aquellas admiradoras que casi siempre se encontraban en la calle cuando no estaba en compañía de su novio peliverde. Y como la buena súper estrella que se consideraba, no podía permitirse el rechazar esa atención, porque algo de tiempo siempre les dedicaría a su seguidores.  
Pero debido a eso, el tiempo para él se fue volando.

Por eso, cuando Bartolomeo lo había visto a lo lejos, rodeado de tanta mujer e incluso algunos hombres, los celos se encendieron cual sirena de patrullas. Normalmente, no se cabreaba tanto por esto, la cosa era que hoy no era un día cualquiera y prácticamente había quedado plantado por veinte minutos en espera. La valdría mierda si fuera cualquier persona que le hacía eso en este día, pero tratándose de Cavendish, siempre era egoísta y un posesivo sin más, no lo podía evitar.  
Pero no se iba a ir, claro que no. Después de todo, su novio era _su_ novio, así que se acercó hasta la multitud de mujeres y gruñéndoles o mirándolas mal, logró que poco a poco se largaran, dejando al rubio solo al fin.

—Hey, no tienes por qué ser tan brusco con las chicas. No es un crimen que ellas admiren mi belleza —dijo Cavendish con un suspiro, pero no estaba molesto. Incluso le sonrió.

—Me jode que te retrasen, eso es todo —replicó Bartolomeo, sujetándolo de la cintura.

—Ya, mejor vamos a comer de una vez —Cavendish se inclinó a dejar un beso en la comisura de los labios ajenos.

Los chicos ya llevaban cuatro meses de pareja, desde junio hasta octubre. Al menos, desde aquella fiesta en que se hizo oficial su relación para todos. Porque ninguno lo escondió.  
Al principio, el peliverde le había dicho solo por molestarlo, el hecho que quizá a Cavendish no le gustaría hacer pública una relación entre ellos, siendo ambos chicos y el hecho de que a este siempre le molestaba que dañaran su imagen. Sin embargo, el rubio le había dejado en claro que el hecho de querer siempre ser el centro de atención, no quería decir que siempre le importaba lo que la gente decía, además, si su popularidad decaía por algo como eso, significaba que no era lo suficientemente hermoso, cosa que no era así, porque era la viva encarnación de la belleza.  
Todos quienes tenían mente cerrada ignoraban esos puntos diferentes de la vida de Cavendish, pues su belleza seguía como ninguna, ganando a todos. Por eso, no había timidez en que ambos fueran bien sujetos al caminar por las calles o cuando ingresaron al restaurante.

Todo iba bien con la comida que tenía con Bartolomeo, incluso este había dejado aquellos celos hasta que notó las miradas de todos los clientes y empleados en su rubio, poniéndolo ligeramente de malas. Y aunque Cavendish no admitiría a palabras que ese sentir lo compartía también, lo experimentó, cuando de la nada, apareció cierto pelinegro.

— ¡Cabbage, Romeo! —saludó Luffy completamente lleno de energía y tras oler el delicioso aroma de la comida, como un animalito mal adiestrado, se sentó sin permiso al lado del peliverde—¡Huele delicioso, shishi!

—Ah, Mugiwara —Cavendish frunció el ceño—. Lo está, pero nadie te invitó a…

— ¡Gyaa, L-L-Luffy-senpai, puedes c-comer lo que quieras! —expresó Bartolomeo, repentinamente olvidándose del mundo entero y solo viendo con ojos de perrito al pelinegro.

El rubio lo miró de forma sombría y se cruzó de brazos. Para él, ahora la sorpresa que tenía preparada, se había arruinado, ¿en verdad tan débil era el peliverde tratándose de ese chico? Si no fuera porque estaba bastante seguro de sus sentimientos, pensaría que Barto también estaría enamorado de Luffy. Pero era más que obvio no era así, se notaba su fanatismo y Cavendish no era alguien para nada inseguro. Aun así, los celos por defender y dejar en claro lo que es suyo, estaban queriendo emanar como fuego.  
Como no, si luego de que terminaran de comer, o mejor dicho, Luffy se comiera toda su comida ordenada, cuando salieron rumbo a la casa del peliverde, el otro chico los acompañó. Venía haciendo un mal trío ahí, pero de forma inocente, él solo iba platicando con los dos, haciendo caso omiso del deseo asesino que tenía Cavendish y el "fanboyeo" que hacía Bartolomeo.

Solo fue que antes de llegar a dos cuadras a la casa del peliverde, el pelinegro se despidió de una forma muy atrevida.

—Shishi, por cierto, Romeo, Sanji y Zoro me dijeron que te abrazara de su parte —Luffy sonrió cual sol y se abalanzó al peliverde para estrecharlo con fuerza. Hasta le dejó un beso en la mejilla como si fuera un hermano pequeño.

Y luego, se despidió de Cavendish con la mano, riendo.

Tanto el peliverde como el rubio quedaron en shok. El primero casi se revolcaba en el suelo por la emoción, hasta llorando estaba, mientras que el segundo fruncía los labios con vil ira.

—Supongo que, cómo estás en un momento de pleno éxtasis, me iré yendo —dijo Cavendish y es que se sintió estúpidamente excluido.

Esas palabras hicieron reaccionar un poco a Bartolomeo, quién luego de inhalar como diez veces, logró incorporarse del piso y limpiarse los lagrimones, para alcanzar al rubio.

—Espera, Cabbage, no hagas drama por esto. No puedo permitir que te enojes con Luffy-senpai solo por esto —pareció un poco molesto.

— ¿Solo por "esto"? ¡Aparte de abrazarte se pasó en medio de nosotros toda la tarde! ¿Cómo permites que él haga todo eso? —si el otro se mostró molesto, Cavendish lo estaba más.

—Luffy-senpai puede hacer lo que quiera, yo no soy digno de negarle nada nunca —espetó Bartolomeo con sumo respeto, como si fuera obvio.

— ¿Lo pones incluso sobre de mí, tu novio? —Cavendish se detuvo para verlo a la cara.

Bartolomeo hizo una mueca enojado. ¿Por qué Cavendish decía algo como eso, siendo que hacía lo mismo, no? ¡Y a diario con sus fans! Porque él solo veía a Luffy de vez en cuando.

—No es eso. Pero, ¿tú no haces lo mismo con tus malditas fanáticas? ¡Todo el tiempo te rodean las mujeres y no me vez quejándome porque respeto tus mierdas!

— ¿Y eso justifica que no pongas un alto al idiota de Mugiwara cuando yo estoy contigo? Porque también respeto tu ridículo fanatismo, ¡y yo no te hago a un lado!

Era cierto, Cavendish lo respetaba, cada uno tenía su espacio personal y no lo invadían de mala manera, después de todo ya eran adultos. Sin embargo, ¿qué era una relación sin algunos problemitas?

Pero esas palabras de verdad hicieron perder la paciencia en Bartolomeo, quién le miró con advertencia, sería muy su novio, pero tampoco se dejaba y además de que seguía molesto también por como encontró al rubio anteriormente.

— ¡NO INSULTES A LUFFY-SENPAI! ¡Tú no tienes derecho a decir algo como eso! —las comisuras de sus labios se deslizaron hacía abajo, acentuando la expresión enojada que tenía— ¿Ridículo fanatismo dices? ¡Eres tú el que se la pasa de maldito arrogante con todo el mundo, creyéndose la gran cosa, diciendo estupidez y media para que el mundo te mire!

Dichas palabras, pegaron justo en el orgullo del rubio.

— ¿Me estás juzgando? —Cavendish adquirió una expresión sombría, que se veía extraña con su cara de ángel.

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad, maldita sea —Bartolomeo también se estaba dejando llevar por todos los celos reprimidos de esos meses, que aunque fuera un sinvergüenza, habían veces que tenía que tragárselos por mero orgullo—. Insultas a Luffy-senpai y no lo conoces.

—Porque es ridículo, no necesito…

— ¡No lo es! Él no es egoísta, no es arrogante y siempre da la cara por sus amigos, así de fácil y sencillo. Es como un sol, no lo idolatro por cosas estúpidas como simple belleza, como tus admiradoras superficiales.

El rubio frunció los labios, pero le miró altanero y no dijo nada.

—Incluso yo no soy digno de Luffy-senpai, y aun así él no se olvidó de este día. Y tú preferiste estar pavoneándote con esas mujeres ahí, porque incluso llegaste tarde.

— ¡No sabes lo que estás diciendo, Bartolomeo!

— ¡Apuesto que ni has de saber qué fecha es hoy por estar con tu estúpido egocentrismo!

Y Cavendish no pudo más, sacó de su pequeña bolsa una cajita mediana, adornada con papel de cumpleaños.

— ¡DEJA DE TRATARME COMO SI FUERA SOLO UN EGOÍSTA MEZQUINO! —lanzó dicha cajita a la cara del peliverde con verdadera fuerza. Esperaba que de verdad le hubiera dolido— Sé qué fecha es hoy, idiota, ¡por eso estaba tan molesto de que Mugiwara llegara a meterse! ¡Quería este día para los dos, solo los dos porque sé bien es tu bendito cumpleaños, Bartolomeo!

— ¡…! —Bartolomeo no pudo decir nada, solo vio la cajita caer.

— ¡Me reclamas cosas como si no me conocieras! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Yo también tengo derecho a estar celoso, endemoniadamente celoso, ¿sabes?! —Cavendish le miró con desesperación.

El silencio reinó por un largo minuto, sin que los dos volvieran a decir nada.

—Buenas noches —Cavendish se despidió, dejando al peliverde con una expresión completamente alterada y llena de confusión.

No esperaba lo fuera a detener, lo conocía bastante bien. De modo qué paró un taxi para irse a su casa, dejando atrás a Bartolomeo.

* * *

La cara del peliverde daba aún más miedo de lo normal, cuando llegó a su casa, tanto que ni Kid se burló, ni preguntó. Era la primera vez que veía esa expresión en su cara y solo quería decir que el problema era con aquel rubiecillo y en problemas de pareja no se metería, para nada.

Bartolomeo tenía en sus manos la cajita que destapó segundos después. Sabía bien era su regalo, cosa que lo hacía sentir el ser más despreciable del mundo, sobre todo, porque de su mente no salía la mirada dolida y decepcionada que el rubio le dedicó antes de irse, ¿qué tanto la había cagado esta vez? Es que para ser sinceros, normalmente tenían peleas, pero solo infantiles, la verdad. Esta era la primera que tenían así de fuerte, se podía decir. Y aunque antes defendió bien sus palabras, ahora se sentía completamente mal.  
Pero es que, siempre que se dejaba llevar por algo, era demasiado bestia como para contenerse y los celos no fueron la excepción, además del hecho que Cavendish también insultó a la persona que más respetaba en el mundo, ¿cómo no alterarse con eso?  
Y es que, era bastante fastidioso ver siempre a todo el mundo correr a lo que le pertenecía, pese a que respetaba la forma que tenía de ser su novio, no quitaba que se pusiera celoso. Cosa que no expresaba debidamente con palabras, es decir, dejaba en claro con sus acciones que el ojiazul era suyo, pero jamás llegó a hablar seriamente con el rubio por eso. No era bueno para esto de tener relaciones, si nunca había tenido ninguna antes de Cavendish.

El contenido de dicha cajita, era un pequeño mp3 verde, que tenía una nota con la hermosa caligrafía del rubio.

" _¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Disfruta tu regalo, mi chico bestia"._

El peliverde suspiró y sintió el perfume de su novio impregnado en ese papel. A continuación, se puso los audífonos y dio play al mp3.

De acuerdo, si antes se sentía culpable y un completo idiota por haber explotado así gracias a sus estúpidos celos impulsivos, al saber el contenido de su regalo, se sintió mucho peor.  
En ese mp3 estaban cinco canciones completas, interpretadas precisamente por Cavendish; hace tiempo recordó que le prometió cantaría para él, siendo lo que estaba estudiando era música. Y ahí estaba, ese había sido su regalo.  
 _El único hijo de mierda soy yo, maldición_ , pensó y metiéndose el mp3 en el bolsillo, salió corriendo de su habitación y de su casa.

—Buena suerte, pedazo de idiota —dijo Kid, al percatarse de como su amigo salía disparado de ahí.

Sin embargo, cuando Bartolomeo llegó a casa del rubio, solo estaba la luz del porche y el patio trasero, tocó y tocó durante casi dos horas, pero no hubo respuesta. Como era sábado, no creía que Cavendish hubiera salido fuera tan rápido o bueno, la verdad no tenía idea de que podía hacer, si cuando lo vio irse estaba tan cabreado.  
O quizá solo lo estaba ignorando como castigo, que igual era probable.

Había frío gracias al viento de otoño, pero aun así, Bartolomeo se sentó en el porche dispuesto a esperar a que su rubio apareciera, sin importar la hora que fuera, se quedaría ahí, que no dejaría ir esta oportunidad. Tenía que remediarlo, porque el único cabezota había sido él.

* * *

Su celular había marcado eso de la una y media de la madrugada. Había pasado casi siete horas en casa de Farul, su mejor amigo luego de la discusión que tuvo con Bartolomeo, porque necesitaba calmarse y acudir a su hermana sería algo más… complicado, porque si el rubio ya solito era dramático, juntando a Hancock…  
Y, la verdad es que los consejos de Farul fueron bien recibidos, pues lograron calmarlo lo suficiente, además de hacerlo pensar con claridad todas las cosas. Aunque todavía seguía dolido, más que molesto, pero no tanto como un inicio, porque también sabía tenía parte de la culpa en todo esto. Por eso, cuando divisó al peliverde dormido en el porche de su casa, casi pega un grito de sorpresa. Hacía un frío que calaba los huesos, ¿por qué era tan imprudente y estaba ahí a estas horas?  
Sí, todavía estaba molesto, pero no quería ver enfermo al otro de pulmonía.

— ¡Bartolomeo, despierta! —masculló Cavendish, agachándose para sacudir suavemente al otro.

— ¿Eh? —Bartolomeo parpadeó rápidamente y al divisar al rubio, se despertó por completo— Cavendish, yo…

—Guarda silencio. Estás completamente helado, te resfriarás —le reprendió Cavendish con seriedad—. Mi hermana está durmiendo adentro, así que no sabrá si entras, vamos.

Cuando los dos estuvieron de pie, con cuidado, ingresaron a la casa de dos pisos del rubio, en silencio. Bartolomeo siguió los pasos de Cavendish, hasta que ambos estuvieron en la habitación del segundo.

— ¿No podías esperar hasta mañana para venir en lugar de quedarte en medio del frio? —regañó Cavendish, ligeramente molesto, mientras pasaba un edredón alrededor del cuerpo del peliverde.

—… No podía —Bartolomeo suspiró y gruñó, con nerviosismo, parecía inexperto en estos momentos. De modo que enfurruñó más su expresión—. Yo tenía que… disculparme o no podría dormir —frunció los labios y desvió la mirada.

Cavendish lo miró con atención y se sentó a su lado.

—Bartolomeo, tú…

—Ugh, lo siento. Te reclamé muchas cosas y yo también estaba siendo… egoísta, beh —mientras más hablaba, mas enfurruñado se ponía. Se notaba a leguas lo mucho que le costaba decir estas cosas.

—Bueno… —Cavendish suspiró. Viendo que el peliverde estaba diciendo lo que pesaba, sin importar su orgullo poco a poco de lado, él obviamente haría lo mismo. Y aunque él otro no hubiera dado la iniciativa, de todas formas lo haría— No eres el único culpable en esto. Lo siento, yo también dije cosas que no son lo que realmente pienso —alzó sus ojos para ver al peliverde—. Es cierto, no entiendo tu fanatismo por Mugiwara, pero siempre lo respeté como tal. Tú no eres alguien que va repartiendo admiración a cualquier idiota —hizo un puchero para finalizar.

—Gracias por el regalo —añadió Bartolomeo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, idiota —Cavendish le sonrió cual ser celestial.

Un cosquilleo apareció en la piel del peliverde. Esa sonrisa, sentía que no podía contra esa sonrisa.

— Cabbage, ¿recuerdas la vez en tu cumpleaños que me tardé una semana en darte algo?

El aludido chico, asintió, viéndole curioso.

—Mierda, fue porque estuve buscando algo para darte que no se repitiera con todas las cosas que tus admiradoras te dieron.

—No me enojé porque tardaras esa vez, ¿sabes? —Cavendish se acostó y jaló al peliverde que estaba sentado para que le hiciera compañía en la cama y le dejó un beso en la frente con suavidad.

Bartolomeo hizo un sonido que parecía el ronroneo de un tigre, complacido por el abrazo al que se vio sepultado por el rubio. Al principio, pensó que le costaría más ser perdonado por el ojiazul.

—Hey, Bartolomeo —llamó de pronto Cavendish, mientras se quitaba los zapatos empujando sus pies en la orilla de la cama. Su tono hizo estremecer al peliverde—. ¿Y tanto son tus celos de verme rodeado de gente?

El peliverde frunció el ceño con más fuerza. Si esta iba a ser la conversación de ahora, tal vez hubiera preferido que le costara más ser perdonado.  
Pero no. Él también sabía jugar sucio, por supuesto.

—Sí, ¿cómo carajo estaría tranquilo? Pero aun así… —sin más, Bartolomeo le propinó una mordida en el cuello, con ganas, siguiendo el camino de su clavícula, como si estuviera dejando huella en su territorio.

Cavendish no replicó nada, porque esta vez de verdad sentía la necesidad de ser tomado así. Probablemente tenía que ver con la pelea de hace varias horas y por más que su orgullo y él mismo se hubiera sentido herido, no podía permanecer enojado con esa estúpida bestia que tiene por novio, por más que quisiera. Además, se sentía complacido por el hecho de que el mismo moreno lo había ido a buscar.  
Él era más calmado, claro, una vez dejado la sombra de los celos.

Bartolomeo ahora estaba saboreando esos labios a rosas con vehemencia y un deseo ferviente que parecía la explosión de un volcán.  
Lo bueno de sus peleas, que en un principio parecían infantiles y terminaban mal, no duraba mucho sin volver a verse. Él era demasiado orgulloso del mismo modo que su príncipe, pero aunque no lo dijera, ese mismo príncipe arrogante era su adicción.  
Así que, con todo el deseo de no querer separarse nunca, Cavendish terminó gimiendo bajo para el cuerpo febril de Bartolomeo, mientras ambos se tocaban con necesidad, como que sin con cada beso, lametón y chupetón fueran borrando y superando cada mal momento de hace unas horas. Y, ciertamente, ellos así lo sentían que era.

* * *

El peliverde se encontraba mordiendo con ganas los pezones del rubio, mientras sus tres dedos iban y venían en un sinfín de embestidas, preparándolo para lo mejor a la vez que Cavendish ahogaba sus gemidos mordiéndose los labios rojos sin tanta fuerza, pues su hermana se encontraba en la casa y no podía permitir que los escuchara.

— ¿Estás listo? —preguntó Bartolomeo, con una sonrisa salvaje y erótica, mientras se lamia los tres dedos que antes tenía en el interior del rubio.

—La pregunta es innecesaria —respondió Cavendish entre jadeos fuertes, mientras acomodaba sus piernas alrededor de la cadera ajena de mejor manera. Así, le permitió el acceso al miembro duro de su novio mientras arqueó la espalda y se fue a morder el hombro ajeno para no gemir tan fuerte, así como también le jaló del cabello con fuerza.

A Bartolomeo, lejos de dolerle esa mordida y jalones, gruñó con ferocidad y sin esperar, empezó las embestidas contra ese blondo cuerpo que tanto le enloquecía, pero luego le sujeto de las manos, entrelazando ambos dedos, en un gesto por demás romántico en ese ambiente lleno de deseo, porque también hacían lo que hacían con amor.  
Y Cavendish se sentía consumido por todo eso, era un placer completamente febril, algo que empezaba a devorarlo desde su interior con saña y no paraba hasta calar en su alma, embriagándolo poco a poco de placer, hasta que sentía que no podía más.  
Porque para los dos, no importara las veces que se consumieran en el amor que se tenían, siempre eran atrapados de manera surreal, encajando a la perfección y sus barreras de orgullos se desvanecían, quedando desnudos no solo físicamente, sino más allá.  
Era algo de lo que nunca llegarían a cansarse.  
Por eso, entre besos fogosos y frenéticos, ambos continuaron entregándose con todo, como siempre que sucedía, mientras sus gemidos se ahogaban en esos ósculos que compartían.

* * *

Cuando Bartolomeo despertó, tenía el rostro escondido en el cuello ajeno, teniendo de almohada el brazo del rubio, con su cabellera en la cara. Lejos de molestarle, simplemente sonrió. Cavendish siempre olía tan bien.

Los dos chicos estaban desnudos, por supuesto. Las pieles de ambos se rozaban y daban calor mutuo. Y todavía dormido, Cavendish se dio la vuelta por lo que el peliverde lo abrazó por detrás.

Todavía era muy temprano para levantarse, por eso mismo, Bartolomeo decidió volver a dormir, pero esta vez; alcanzó como pudo su abrigo para sacar del bolsillo su mp3 de regalo y le dio play. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que había una canción extra que no había alcanzado a oír ayer que salió a la carrera.

" _Este es un regalo extra para ti, Bartolomeo. Y no te permito lo uses para tu conveniencia en un futuro"._

El peliverde sonrió macabramente por el tono de la voz de su rubio, pero continuó escuchando.

" _Sé que todo el mundo mi admira, pero realmente solo hay una persona me interesa nunca deje de verme y ese eres tú. ¡Siéntete agradecido de que la viva encarnación de la belleza te diga algo como eso!"_

Casi le da algo ahí mismo, sintió vergüenza por esas palabras que si el rubio se lo hubiera dicho a la cara, seguro se sonroja o se tapa con las manos. Él sabía que era importante para su novio, por supuesto, pero que se lo dejara tan en claro como una grabación en el mp3… De repente, le entraron ganas de hacer otra vez suyo a Cavendish, de comérselo cual caníbal. No sabía qué coño tenía para hacerlo tan especial y aunque no lo dijera a palabras, si se consideraba afortunado.

—Maldita sea, rubio bonito, me vuelves loco —susurró Bartolomeo con una sonrisa y enterró la cara en el cabello ajeno, para respirar ese dulce olor que lo hacía olvidarse de todo—. Agh, nadie se compara a ti.

Y mientras se volvía a quedar poco a poco dormido, Cavendish sonrió entre sueños. Después de todo, estuviera dormido o no, siempre escuchaba y sentía el corazón de su bestia.

Porque sus corazones estaban hechos para pertenecerse.

* * *

 _ **¡Y así es como llegamos al final, god!**_

 _ **Sé que fue algo dramático, pero no sé, yo no soy tanto de hacer historias siempre color de rosas y además es obvio que entre Bartolomeo y Cavendish una discusión como esa, tenían que tenerla, ustedes saben a lo que me refiero xD. Así que sí, no dudé en hacerlo.**_  
 _ **No obstante, la escena del sexo no fue demasiada, quizá no era lo que esperaban, pero yo sí quedé conforme con ella y bueno, para mí no tenía caso narrarla tampoco, siendo que estaban en casa, con Hancock durmiendo(?). De todos modos, no sé cuándo, pero ya les traeré algo para compensarlo evé.**_

 _ **Creo que salió al revés también, porque aquí, Cavendish celebró el cumpleaños de Bartolomeo y no al revés, dado la fecha que estamos hoy xDDDDDDDDD.**_  
 _ **Pero espero les haya gustado aun así uvu.**_

 _ **Ahora, voy a ponerme cursi(?):**_

 _ **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIÉNES ESTUVIERON SIEMPRE APOYANDO ESTA HISTORIA!**_  
 _ **Dioses, siempre diré que no encontraré las suficientes palabras para expresarles mi gratitud por leerme y comentarme, porque no imaginan lo que significa para un autor o bien fanficker, conocer el apoyo que sus lectores le dan y como disfrutan de la historia.**_  
 _ **Incluso aunque no todos los que leen comentan, apreció mucho el que siguieran la historia ; v ;**_  
 _ **Me hicieron muy feliz, de verdad que lo hicieron.**_

 _ **Ufff, este fue el primer fic donde no hago uso de mi vena del drama, al menos no como estoy acostumbrada xD, pero me siento muy conforme con ella. Fue todo un reto manejar las personalidades de Bartolomeo y Cavendish, porque es la primera vez que me topó con un personaje tan vanidoso como Cabbage y a uno bestia como Romeo :v, y juntar a ambos en un ambiente romántico no es tan simple como parece x'D.**_  
 _ **Pero me doy por bien servida, porque en verdad que disfruté escribir dicha historia y fangirlearme como loca en varias escenas, como dije en alguna ocasión.**_

 _ **Y tal vez esta historia finalice, pero es seguro que me volverán a ver/leer en otra, porque sí, tengo planes futuros para darles más BartoCaven, oh, sí, babies :3.**_

 _ **Si gustan unirse al grupo BartoCaven en Facebook, son bienvenidos, responde al nombre de "BartoCaven [Beast &Beauty]". Solo que ahora ando sin internet y por eso no lo he mantenido muy activo :c.**_

 _ **En fin, esto ha sido todo, ¡y les agradezco un montón otra vez! ;u;**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos! 3**_

 _ **¡Y Feliz Cumpleaños a Cavendish!**_


End file.
